Back
by Super-Courgette
Summary: Harry Potter a gagné. Voldemort est tombé. Pourtant les rancœurs persistent et l'Angleterre sorcière continue de s'entredéchirer au moyen de milices qui traquent inlassablement les derniers Mangemorts encore en vie. La guerre continue. Pourtant, dans ce climat d'erreurs, deux âmes errent, perdues, sans savoir que l'autre est là, quelque part dans ce qui reste de leur monde. HPDM
1. Chapitre Ier

**Titre :** Back (« Dos » en français, mais c'était plus joli en anglais…)**  
Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre Harry Potter sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Musique :** Euh bah finalement pas grand-chose pour ce premier chapitre… A la limite, pour le chant du tournechant (vous comprendrez vite de quoi il s'agit, vous en faites pas ^^), j'avoue que j'avais le thème d'Hedwige dans sa version la plus lente, au début de la bande-annonce d'_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort, partie II_. Pas très original.  
**Note : **Alors tout d'abord, bonjour à tous. Que dire à part que je me sens quand même super intimidée de poster pour la toute première fois le fruit de mon travail sur un fandom aussi vaste que celui d'Harry Potter ? Eh oui, il s'agit de la première histoire HP que mes petites mimines malhabiles ont entamée. Non, non, je ne vais pas m'éterniser cent ans sur le sujet, pas de panique. N'empêche que ça fait quand même quelque chose quoi u.u

Bref ! Comme tous les auteurs, j'ai mes petites manies à moi dans les histoires que j'écris et pour ne perdre personne, j'ai mis une petite note à côté de tout ce que je jugeais nécessaire d'expliquer. Les références renvoient à la toute fin de la page (sous la note de fin). Enfin, juste un dernier petit truc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, on m'a fait découvrir il y a peu une image de l'artiste japonaise _Aoshiki_ et il se trouve que j'ai grave accroché à l'une de ses illustration pour une excellente raison : elle collait parfaitement à l'image que je me faisais d'Harry. Si vous voulez la voir, le lien se trouve sur mon profil, vous verrez, elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent ^^

Allez, maintenant c'est la bonne, je vous fiche la paix. Bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre I****er**

Jafar Felius**[1]** renâcla bruyamment et tourna une nouvelle page de la Gazette du Sorcier dans un froissement nerveux. Installé derrière le comptoir de sa boutique sur une vieille chaise en bois, il s'était résigné à lire ce torchon avec sa tasse de thé. Et il le regrettait déjà.

Dire que ce journal débilitant et sa rédactrice peroxydée exaspéraient le vieux commerçant était un bien faible mot. Jafar n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été homme à s'intéresser à l'actualité. Jusqu'ici, il la suivait en filigranes grâce aux rares clients qui venaient s'approvisionner dans ses rayons et cela lui suffisait. Sa solitude était un choix, l'insignifiance de son existence dans la société lui convenait. Il était un homme discret avant tout, pas un mauvais bougre et il tenait à cette réserve parce qu'elle était aussi celle qui l'avait préservé.

Pendant des années, son officine n'en avait été qu'une parmi d'autres dans l'allée des embrumes. Son enseigne s'était longtemps perdue entre toutes les autres, éclipsée par des noms plus connus comme Barjow et Beurk, et sa clientèle ne se résumait jusque là qu'à quelques fidèles chalands.

Mais la guerre avait changé tout cela. Voldemort n'avait jamais pris la peine de baisser les yeux sur sa misérable existence et son armée s'était organisée sans lui, faisant de l'herboristerie Felius le seul commerce de l'allée des embrumes jugé « neutre ». De plus, son minuscule magasin, terré bien à l'abri entre la petite librairie Tombson et la grande enseigne de l'armurerie magique Farley, était l'un des rares à avoir survécu à la destruction de la rue commerçante, ravagée par les nombreux combats qui s'y étaient déroulés entre l'Armée de Dumbledore et les partisans du Lord.

Les lueurs vertes des torches enchantées qui encadraient l'entrée surnageaient encore dans ce paysage chaotique comme deux spectres fragiles. En réalité, il était le seul herboriste sur plusieurs kilomètres à tenir encore debout. De fait, sa clientèle, si elle ne comptait plus toutes les têtes qu'il avait pu connaître par le passé – celles-ci ayant mystérieusement disparu depuis la chute de Voldemort –, s'était largement agrandie et il accueillait depuis lors de nombreux sorciers qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour dans l'allée des embrumes. Felius avait même dû déblayer seul le pavé qui menait à son magasin sur ordre de la justice. De la nouvelle justice.

Un reniflement amer lui échappa et il referma le journal qu'il reposa sur la console, près de la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Il s'y engouffrait, sa tasse à la main, quand la clochette à l'entrée tintinnabula. Il se retourna et fronça ses épais sourcils broussailleux, avisant avec sa circonspection habituelle la silhouette qui rabattait la capuche trempée de sa robe sur ses épaules.

« Miss Granger.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Felius. »

Au sourire fatigué qu'elle lui offrit, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant sa cliente seule au milieu des étagères surchargées de flacons et de bouquets divers. Habituée à l'austérité du vieux commerçant, Hermione ne s'offensa pas, promenant son regard le long des étalages qui, s'ils ne ressemblaient au premier abord qu'à une accumulation désordonnée de pots et de bagatelles en tous genres, étaient en réalité un agencement minutieux de chaque plante, chaque flacon, chaque parchemin. Un bazar organisé que l'œil avisé de la jeune femme avait tout de suite deviné grâce, entre autre, au tournechant posé près de la vieille mandragore, sur le comptoir. La grande clochette blanche du tournechant ressemblait à s'y méprendre au dispositif d'amplification des vieux gramophones moldus et la musique que distillait son pistil jaune dans l'atmosphère rappelait à Hermione les notes délicates d'une boîte à musique. Son chant sibyllin apaisait sa teigne de voisine et assurait la tranquillité de la boutique.

Elle ne chantait pas tout le temps et la jeune femme avait spécialement choisi un jour de pluie pour se rendre dans l'herboristerie. Il s'agissait de l'unique moment où elle pouvait être sûre de l'entendre chanter puisque le martèlement incessant des gouttes contre la vitre avait tendance à énerver la vieille mandragore.

Un soupir lui échappa et elle se posa sur le bord d'un rayon, les yeux clos. Qui aurait cru qu'une pareille bicoque, nichée dans la rue la plus sinistre de tout Londres, pouvait renfermer pareil trésor…

Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres roses lorsque Felius revint de l'arrière-boutique en nouant la ceinture de son tablier dans son dos. Il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle tenta de lui sourire à nouveau mais il l'ignora ostensiblement et reprit sa place derrière son comptoir.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Sa froide politesse n'avait plus le moindre effet sur la jeune fille depuis longtemps, aussi promena-t-elle tranquillement son regard sur les étagères qui recouvraient le mur derrière Felius avant de lui accorder une réponse :

« Quelques fleurs d'armoise suffiront. »

Il renâcla mais consentit à se retourner. Hermione sourit sous cape.

« Pour combien de fioles ?

- Sept. »

S'armant d'une écumoire en cuivre, il la plongea dans un aquarium sur lequel luisait doucement dans la pénombre ambiante le mot _« armétise »_, gravé sur une petite plaquette dorée. Entre les parois de verre macéraient les fleurs jaunes de l'armoise, dans une eau trouble et grasse. Pourtant, sorties de l'eau, les fleurs semblaient parfaitement sèches, aussi fraiches que si on venait de les couper.

Jafar récupéra sa baguette, rangée dans la poche avant de son tablier, et d'un geste du poignet, invoqua un sachet de papier brun dans lequel il glissa les gros boutons jaunes. Ses longs doigts décharnés en plièrent le bord et il se retourna pour tendre le sachet à sa cliente, appuyé d'une main sur son comptoir. La mélodie émolliente du tournechant n'avait pas cessé pourtant Felius semblait toujours aussi rigide.

« Merci. » Hermione récupéra le sac et sortit quelques mornilles d'un petit porte-monnaie rouge. Elle lui en donna douze et il lui rendit huit noises. **[2]**

Il lui accorda enfin un geste sec de la tête et alors qu'elle allait partir, ralentissant son pas pour profiter encore un peu du chant de la fleur blanche, son regard accrocha un détail qui la fit ciller. Avec un sourire goguenard, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Felius.

« Vous lisez la Gazette du Sorcier ? Vous ? »

Sa remarque fit mouche et il lui sembla même qu'une brève rougeur avait un instant fait revivre la peau terne des pommettes osseuses de Felius. Celui-ci se gratta nerveusement la gorge et fit mine de retourner à son travail.

« Ça ne m'appartient pas.

- Un client l'a oubliée ?

- Non. Ma nouvelle assistante l'a oubliée. »

Pour le coup, Hermione haussa franchement les sourcils, surprise.

« Vous avez engagé une assistante ?

- Puisque je vous le dis. » Grogna l'herboriste en rinçant son écumoire.

- Oh.

- Bien, si je ne peux plus rien pour vous, je vous prierai de sortir. Votre présence perturbe les lentines. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'une des étagères où, dressées sur quelques pauvres centimètres, une multitude de petites pousses vertes, plantées dans de petits pots remplis de coton comme le faisaient les jeunes moldus pour les lentilles, semblait l'observer avec curiosité malgré l'absence évidente d'organe optique. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure mais se résigna avec un soupir.

« Bien. Au revoir monsieur Felius. »

.

« La situation devient ingérable ! C'est l'anarchie dans tout le Londres sorcier et le Ministère ne fait rien ! »

Le silence éloquent qui accueillit ses vociférations fit monter d'un cran la colère de Ginevra Weasley. Ses mains plaquées sur la table convulsèrent et elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces, écumant littéralement de rage. Avec son opulente crinière rousse et son visage crispé par la colère, elle était flamboyante. Toute la table sursauta comme un seul homme lorsque son poing s'écrasa avec fureur sur le bois.

« C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? »

Assis à quelques mètres d'elle, son frère Ron soupira en massant l'arrête de son nez.

« Ginny, on sait tous que la situation va de mal en pire mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ?

- Ce qu'on a à faire ! Si le Ministère s'entête à fermer les yeux sur ce bordel, il va falloir aller les secouer nous-mêmes et leur mettre le nez dans toute cette merde jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à réagir ! » Elle s'époumonait en tapant la table d'un index long et blanc à chaque parole.

Le bleu de ses yeux avait rarement autant rutilé sous les lignes minces et rouges de ses sourcils. Elle était magnifique, animée par cette fureur ardente, aussi Harry préférait-il se concentrer sur les expressions de son joli visage plutôt que sur ses paroles, la déshabillant du coin de l'œil alors qu'un sourire oblique étirait discrètement ses lèvres. Assis à ses côtés, Remus retint un soupir navré.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ginny, » Tempéra Neville d'une voix douce. « …mais tu connais l'avis des gens. Beaucoup ne considèrent pas ce qui arrive comme… une anarchie. » Son air contrit ne calma pas la colère de sa camarade, bien au contraire.

- Bien sûr qu'ils ne considèrent pas ça comme de l'anarchie puisque l'anarchie, c'est _eux_ ! » La jeune femme pointait rageusement la porte de la main, désignant par ce geste l'ensemble des sorciers anglais qui se trouvait pourtant à des kilomètres du Terrier où toute l'assemblée s'était établie depuis le début de l'après-midi. « Et ils n'ont aucune excuse, ils savent ce qu'ils font ! » Son ton était implacable. Tellement que Neville en creusa les épaules. « Ils ne sont pas aveuglés par leur rancœur, ils se mettent volontairement ces foutues œillères et ils sont entrain de devenir aussi pourris que tous les mangemorts qu'ils traquent sans relâche-

- Ginny !

- Quoi ? » Elle tourna la tête si vite vers Ron qu'elle manqua de s'en déboiter une vertèbre. « Ce n'est pas la peine de te voiler la face, Ronald. » Le ton de sa voix changeait peu à peu, se chargeant de venin, tout autant que son rictus grimaçant. « Tout ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire n'est ni plus ni moins que ce qu'ont fait ceux qu'ils éliminent, durant la guerre.

- Ce n'est pas comparable. » Gronda son frère.

- Pas comparable ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils leur rendent la monnaie de leur pièce, peut-être ? » Elle ricana d'un air dégoûté. « Ils massacrent la moitié de la population parce qu'elle était dans le mauvais camp sans même leur laisser le bénéfice du doute. Pire, ils s'en prennent à certains sorciers sur de simples _suppositions_ ! Et tout ça au nom d'une justice sauvage ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, c'est ça que tu veux, Ron ? » Elle allongea le cou vers lui et asséna impitoyablement : « C'est ce monde-là que tu veux pour tes enfants ? »

Son frère fixa son regard dans le sien sans ciller, pourtant il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle avait raison. Terriblement raison.

« La guerre a été dure pour tout le monde. J'ai perdu Fred, moi aussi. Mais si le combat n'est pas terminé, alors soit, je continuerai à lutter. Parce que ça, ce n'est pas la paix que j'avais espérée. »

Ses prunelles vacillèrent, comme celles de Ron, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine du Terrier. Néanmoins, Ginny n'en avait pas terminé, aussi son regard glissa-t-il sur le côté, vers la silhouette courbée sur la table qui regardait ses propres doigts jouer avec la flamme d'une bougie.

« Mais ce qui me désole vraiment, c'est de voir que celui qui devrait s'insurger le plus n'en a plus rien à faire. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'évapora instantanément. L'atmosphère se fit lourde, plombée comme jamais par une tension presque palpable. Chacun se taisait, retenait sa respiration. Sauf Ginny qui respirait fort, encore bouillonnante, et Harry dont les narines frémirent dangereusement. Ses maxillaires proéminaient sur ses joues minces et à ses côtés, Remus se tenait aux aguets, prêt à interagir en cas de besoin. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur la cible du reproche à peine voilé de la jeune Weasley, dans l'expectative d'une réaction qui calmerait enfin l'ambiance électrique.

Même les torches semblèrent chanceler. Pourtant Ginny n'était pas prête de retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au contraire, elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Harry attaque pour éclater à nouveau.

Les premiers gestes du jeune homme alertèrent toute l'assemblée, lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le bord de la table pour faire glisser sa chaise en arrière et se relever, lentement. Sa frange noire cachait son visage de moitié, éployant sur sa peau blanche un reflet sombre et vert.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, frémissant de colère. « C'est moi qui ai sauvé ta pauvre vie et toutes celles de ces connards en risquant la mienne. Maintenant, ça me concerne plus, ils en font ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai fait ma part. »

Il sifflait presque les derniers mots, à quelques centimètres tout juste de la jeune femme qui le foudroyait du regard.

« Ça ne te concerne plus ? » Murmura-t-elle, si bas que le reste de la salle aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. Elle plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Alors tire-toi.

- J'allais le faire. » Harry lui avait répondu sur le même ton et ils se fixèrent encore un long moment en chiens de faïence avant que le jeune homme ne dépasse Ginny pour quitter la pièce.

Dans le couloir, il ignora délibérément Hermione qui ôtait son manteau et grimpa directement les marches qui menaient à l'étage en les avalant quatre par quatre. Inquiète, la jeune femme le regarda disparaitre et s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la cuisine où elle rencontra le dos contracté de Ginny. Le regard plein de questions qu'elle lança à Ron n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir fatigué et énervé.

A son tour, Ginny quitta la pièce à pas lourds, se dirigeant vers la sortie malgré la pluie qui s'acharnait sur les environs. Le reste des sorciers présents ne tarda pas non plus à déserter les lieux, pressé de fuir l'air vicié qui persistait même après le départ des deux belligérants. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule avec Ron, Hermione s'approcha de lui et récupéra la main qu'il avait posée sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, surveillant la silhouette de sa sœur qui s'éloignait dans le paysage gris et sale, offerte au déluge et à l'orage.

Avec douceur, elle le fit se tourner vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se faire face et chercha son regard. Elle le trouva et malgré sa dureté apparente – celle qu'il avait tristement acquise pendant la guerre –, elle sut qu'il était touché, blessé de voir sa famille voler en éclats. Une fois de plus.

Sans poser de question, elle dégagea ses yeux de la mèche rougeoyante qui couvrait son front, caressa sa tempe, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement, enlaçant ses larges épaules de ses bras minces mais protecteurs. Il mit du temps à lui rendre son étreinte mais se laissa faire quand elle l'emmena à l'étage, dans l'intimité sécurisante de sa chambre.

.

Quand Remus poussa la trappe du grenier du Terrier, ce fut pour découvrir la silhouette assise à même le sol d'Harry. Courbé en avant, il observait le ciel gris et ses balayures menaçantes qui engloutissaient peu à peu l'horizon. Sa silhouette noire, encapuchonnée dans le large sweat qu'il portait, se confondait presque avec la pénombre ambiante et seul le profil livide de son nez et de sa pommette se dessinait clairement, reflétant la lumière blafarde qui filtrait péniblement à travers les nuages. Quelques reflets, entre le bleu et le vert, s'éparpillaient sur sa lourde frange noire. En réalité, ses cheveux émaciaient son visage, à tel point qu'il faisait bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Et c'était douloureux à voir, à observer pour Remus, parce que jamais il n'aurait cru ni souhaité voir un jour tant d'indifférence sur un visage d'enfant.

Tous ses rêves avaient été rongés par l'ambition d'un homme malade et ses espoirs s'étaient éteints en même temps que son ultime objectif parce que le monde avait déjà réussi à le décevoir en dix-neuf petites années de vie. Et il ne cessait de le décevoir un peu plus chaque jour.

Tout ça pour rien.

Remus lui-même y pensait souvent. Tellement de sacrifices pour voir que le monde sorcier continuait finalement de se déchirer comme une feuille de papier, avec ou sans Voldemort. C'était décevant.

Fermant un instant les yeux pour vider son esprit de toutes ses humeurs noires, il quitta l'échelle et s'efforça de sourire lorsqu'Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui, par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux étaient immenses. Et immensément vides.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des endroits plus accessibles et moins inconfortables dans le Terrier ? » Fit le pauvre homme, forcé d'avancer plié en deux tant le plafond était bas.

-Justement. » Harry se détourna pour reprendre son observation silencieuse. « Je pensais que personne ne monterait jusqu'ici. »

Sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de toucher le loup-garou qui pinça ses lèvres minces et blanches.

« Excuse-moi. » Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent et il soupira. « Je voulais pas dire ça.

- C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Péniblement, Remus parvint à trouver sa place près d'Harry et de la lucarne par laquelle il observait le paysage terne. Le coude posé sur son genou, la main pendant dans le vide, Lupin hésita de longues secondes, cherchant des mots qui n'avaient jamais été aussi durs à trouver, eux qui venaient si naturellement lorsqu'il s'adressait à Harry. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à rire, fatigué. Il lut le trouble que causait sa réaction dans le vert glauque des yeux d'Harry et il s'en excusa en secouant mollement la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je me disais juste que je commençais à me faire vieux. »

Son explication ne sembla pas éclaircir Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pourtant, il semblait à Remus un peu moins rigide. Avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, il se hissa sur le sol poussiéreux jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser contre le mur, à côté de la lucarne, prenant soin de ne pas gêner la contemplation pensive du jeune garçon qui ne regardait pourtant plus les nuages depuis longtemps. En réalité, il semblait presque s'amuser des efforts de Remus pour s'adapter à cet environnement si inhospitalier pour sa grande carcasse adulte.

Dire qu'il passait la nuit en forêt une fois par mois.

Remus mit quelques secondes à intercepter son air goguenard et le questionna du regard, retrouvant à son tour un sourire un peu plus franc.

« Effectivement, tu te fais vieux. »

Pour toute réponse, Lupin ricana en grattant nerveusement son bouc, gêné. Un silence confortable s'installa et Harry en profita pour nouer ses mains sur sa nuque et se renverser en arrière, les yeux clos.

« Tu sais Harry, tu as mérité de te reposer. »

Le corps entier du jeune homme se crispa et il fronça les sourcils. Il fermait toujours les yeux.

« Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait avec un courage exceptionnel. »

Il serra les dents.

« …peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'en avoir eu autant. »

Un ricanement amer lui répondit et Harry le cloua de ses grands yeux sombres, étendu dans la poussière.

« Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis que toi, visiblement. »

Et à nouveau, il se mura dans le silence en se retournant sur le flanc pour tourner le dos à son ancien professeur, la tête posée sur son bras replié. Remus l'observa d'un air désolé avant de se redresser.

« Tu peux considérer ton combat comme terminé, Harry. Mais Ginny a raison lorsqu'elle dit que la paix n'est toujours pas revenue… »

Debout près de l'adolescent, il attendit de lui un signe mais fut chagriné de constater qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, pas même un regard. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et inclina la tête. Harry ne bougea pas en l'entendant partir, pourtant ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son front s'échoua lâchement sur les lattes du vieux parquet quand le silence revint napper le grenier.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Chapitre terminé. Vous l'aurez remarqué mais j'ai rajouté pas mal de choses qui n'existent pas à la base dans l'univers de J.K. Rowling. Je conçois que ce que je raconte n'est pas toujours clair alors si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, d'un éclaircissement, la petite case juste en bas est à votre disposition. Si tout est suffisamment clair, vous pouvez aussi me laisser votre avis auquel je répondrai également avec plaisir.

.

**[1] :** Première évidence, j'ai un humour tout pourri… Jafar Felius est basé sur le mot « Farfelu ». Oui, je sais, c'est pas forcément évident… Et non, il ne porte ni turban noir, ni barbichette, ni même de canne à tête de serpent.  
**[2] :** 11 Mornilles et 21 Noises (puisque 1 Mornille = 29 noises) sont équivalentes à, environ, 5 euros.


	2. Chapitre IIème

**Titre :** Back  
**Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre Harry Potter sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Warning :** (que j'ai un poil oublié au chapitre précédent) Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni tous les éléments du livre 7. Relations homosexuelles explicitées. A noter aussi que j'ai gardé la version originale du prénom de Draco Malfoy. **Aucun personnage original (OC) ne sera mis au premier plan.**  
**Musique :** Le thème de Koyuki Kazahana (_Naruto_) que je vous encourage vivement à écouter sur youtube, il est magnifique et très doux et il colle parfaitement à l'ambiance que je voulais donner au Chemin de Traverse.  
**Note : **Deuxième chapitre avec une surprise… de taille. Mais pitié, ne vous enfuyez pas, les explications viendront au fil de l'histoire X)

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Guest 1 :** Déjà ? Waw, ben ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors, j'suis ravie que ça t'ait plu autant et je te remercie pour tous ces compliments :) Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que la suite te plaise tout autant que le début ^^

**Guest 2 :** Merci, j'suis super flattée de recevoir autant de compliments V/V Pour les personnages authentiques, c'est quand même un sacré compliment et j'suis pas certaine d'en mériter autant mais bon, tant qu'à faire, je profite hein X) Donc merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

**Chapitre II****ème**

« Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir accompagnée. »

Hermione sursauta et se détourna du plan de travail sur lequel elle s'appliquait à trancher un poivron en lamelles. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Neville, un sourire timide chevillé au coin des lèvres. Il frottait ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre, sous son ventre mou, et ses pommettes rougissaient toujours un peu. Hermione se sentit sourire, attendrie.

« Où donc ?

- Oh, tu sais. » Il avança enfin dans la petite cuisine et prit place à la grande table de bois. « Chez Felius.

- Oh, c'est vrai.

- Il chantait ? » Elle haussa les sourcils. « Le tournechant. » Précisa-t-il.

Elle s'était remise à trancher le légume rouge avec des gestes lents et appliqués lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Derrière elle, Neville pinça les lèvres et se pencha sur le côté, pour la voir faire.

« Et puis si j'étais venu avec toi, j'aurais pu éviter la scène d'hier. » Soupira-t-il en croisant ses larges mains sur la nappe aux motifs floraux que Mrs Weasley avait installée avant le dîner de la veille. « Ginny avait l'air tellement en colère.

- J'ai vu, oui. » Sous sa lourde frange caramel, Hermione s'était rembrunie. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à détendre Ron après son retour. « Neville… » Le jeune homme releva la tête, attentif face à l'hésitation de sa camarade. Ses mains s'étaient immobilisées et elle mit une longue seconde avant de continuer : « Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ron ne t'a pas raconté ? » S'étonna Londubat en haussant les sourcils.

Granger secoua la tête sans se retourner, les yeux fixés sur ses propres mains. Ron n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée.

« Eh bien… Quand tu es allée à la BL**[1]**, Ginny, Ron et moi, on est partis donner un coup de main à Dean, à propos d'une invasion de goules dans l'appartement de sa grand-mère paternelle. Ça nous a pris la moitié de l'après-midi. Quand on est repartis, on a décidé de passer par le Chemin de Traverse, pour t'attendre au Chaudron Baveur. » Une ridule apparut sur son front quand il fronça les sourcils et son expression se fit amère. « Au bout d'une demi-heure, on a entendu un boucan terrible dehors et quand on est sortis, une milice mettait à sac la boutique de Madame Guipure. »

Hermione se tourna enfin vers lui, l'air inquiet et désorienté. Elle tenait toujours son large couteau à la main, les doigts couverts de pépins

« Madame Guipure ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils la suspectaient d'avoir fait partie d'un réseau d'informations au service de Voldemort pendant la guerre. » Avoua Neville sur un ton dépité. « Ginny est tout de suite intervenue en utilisant sa baguette. Ça a bien failli dégénérer mais Monsieur Lupin est arrivé à temps, avec Harry, pour calmer la situation.

- Et Madame Guipure ? » Neville haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Ils ont fini par la laisser en paix mais on a dû l'aider à ranger sa boutique. La moitié de ses articles est inutilisable. »

Hermione poussa un soupir fatigué. Jusqu'où toute cette paranoïa allait-elle mener l'Angleterre sorcière ? Elle posa le dos de son poignet sur son front, à défaut de pouvoir y mettre sa main humide, et ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée. La voyant faire, Neville se releva et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa joue dans le creux rassurant de son épaule. Par un malheureux réflexe, elle s'accrocha à son pull, au niveau des flancs, ce qui suffit à alerter le jeune homme. Sans relâcher son étreinte, il recula un peu la tête pour voir son visage. Elle ne pleurait pas mais semblait terriblement abattue.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus été réconfortée de la sorte ? Neville repensa à toutes les étreintes qu'elle avait partagées avec Ron et parmi elles, il n'en trouva aucune qui fut spontanément offerte par le grand roux. Il lui prenait peut-être la main avec une certaine pudeur lorsqu'elle se sentait mal mais jamais plus.

Il se sentit désolé pour elle et reposa doucement son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, glissant sa main dans la cascade de boucles dorées qui couvrait ses épaules.

.

Le Chemin de Traverse était presque méconnaissable depuis la fin de la guerre. Désertée par la foule qui s'amassait auparavant devant chaque vitrine, la grisaille de Londres éployait sur la triste rue commerçante un jour terne et sans éclat. Les rares sorciers qui traversaient encore les rues s'encapuchonnaient dans leurs robes comme des voleurs et leurs silhouettes lugubres ne devenaient alors plus que des ombres sans visage et sans vie.

Même l'Allée des Embrumes, avant la guerre, n'avait jamais paru si sinistre à Harry. Mais le pire restait sans doute les sanglots étouffés qu'il avait entendus en passant près de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il se demandait encore si sa vitrine allait rejoindre toutes celles qui avaient été barricadées par de vieilles planches de bois. Comme celle de Florian Fortârome.

Il avait lâchement détourné les yeux, talonnant Remus qui n'avait pas tourné la tête une seule fois, le visage fermé. Comme l'avait fait Hermione la veille, ils tournèrent à l'embranchement qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes, envoyés par Molly qui manquait d'ingrédients pour une potion antiémétique. La vision était toute aussi insoutenable car personne excepté Felius n'avait pris la peine de restaurer les ruines qui jonchaient le sol et encombraient le passage. Tout devenait purement et simplement inaccessible à partir de Barjow et Beurk. Ou de ce qu'il en restait.

La petite clochette grelotta dans le silence de l'herboristerie Felius lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Personne ne se trouvait au comptoir, ni même dans les rayons mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas, observant à loisir toute la flore nocturne qui peuplait les étagères et qui s'animait dès que les deux hommes s'approchaient. Il était rarement venu ici, même avec Hermione, aussi redécouvrait-il chaque espèce comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose, l'énorme fleur blanche posée sur le comptoir et offerte à une délicate lumière lunaire que distillait un petit déluminateur**[2]** installé près d'elle.

A ses côtés, Remus tendait le cou vers l'avant et tentait d'apercevoir l'arrière-boutique par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui y menait.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

La voix froide émergeait directement de l'ouverture. Remus retint un soupir. L'élargissement de sa clientèle n'avait pas rendu Jafar Felius plus aimable.

« Bonjour ! » Commença-t-il tout de même d'une voix forte. « Je cherche du gingembre ! »

Un reniflement agacé qu'on ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer lui répondit bien avant Felius :

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vends ce genre de choses ici ?

- Cela me semblait logique pour un herboriste.

- Avancez, je ne vous entends pas. » Grommela finalement le vieux commerçant après une brève hésitation.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je t'attends là. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien professeur et il abandonna son protégé sur un dernier signe de tête entendu, se glissant dans l'arrière-boutique où Felius s'occupait d'offrir les soins les plus délicats à une énième variété de plante magique – au moins une qui profitait de la délicatesse quasi-inexistante de l'herboriste.

Les reins appuyés contre le comptoir, Harry observait paresseusement l'immense tournechant et les nitescences qui s'éparpillaient sur les longs pétales blancs lorsqu'un autre éclat, perdu dans les rayons sombres, attira son attention. Il se redressa, à l'affût, mais déjà l'éclat avait disparu. Intrigué, il quitta l'avant du magasin pour rejoindre les rayonnages où il avait aperçu le reflet fugitif. Rien.

Il inspecta les étagères, pensant un instant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une nouvelle bizarrerie magique mais aucune des plantes qui se trouvaient là ne semblait produire quelconque lumière. Bien au contraire, la pénombre semblait encore plus opaque ici que dans tout le reste du magasin. Il soupira. Surement un jeu de lumière sur les verres de ses lunettes.

Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un bruit cristallin de verre choqué perça le silence de la boutique. Cette fois il en était certain, il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Avec prudence, il avança dans le rayon, s'approchant des carreaux teintés qui servaient de vitrine au magasin. Il eut un bref geste instinctif vers sa baguette, rangée dans la poche de son jean et enfin, une silhouette apparut dos à lui, accroupie devant le niveau le plus bas d'une vitrine encastrée remplie de fioles et de pots inidentifiables.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il l'ait remarquée. Malgré des vêtements moldus – un débardeur en cuir et en laine et une vieille paire de jean élimée –, ses bras nus étaient blêmes et ses cheveux d'un blond timide et délicat, étrangement familier au Survivant. Hypnotisé par cette présence presque fantomatique, Harry fit inconsciemment un pas en avant. Le plancher grinça et il vit l'inconnu sursauter. Elle se releva d'un coup.

La surprise qui s'abattit sur Harry lorsqu'il découvrit enfin son visage le fit presque vaciller et il eut la nette impression qu'une secousse venait de frapper le monde, aussi brutale que le battement de son cœur à cet instant.

C'était impossible…

Paralysé par la stupeur, Harry ne bougeait plus, les yeux ancrés dans les grandes prunelles grises de la jeune femme. Comme au ralenti, ses lèvres blanches bougèrent, amorcèrent un nom mais le battement de cil de l'inconnue sembla le ramener lui-même à la réalité. Il fit un pas en arrière et son épaule frappa le bord d'une étagère. Le bois s'ébranla, réveillant chacune des créatures qui reposaient dessus, et une cacophonie sans nom explosa dans toute la boutique.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un pur rugissement résonna dans toute le magasin comme un véritable coup de tonnerre, couvrant efficacement l'agitation des créatures :

« _Silencio _! »

Le sort ramena aussitôt le calme dans la boutique, malgré les plantes qui continuaient de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Felius qui, alerté par le vacarme, avait abandonné l'arrière-boutique à toute vitesse, talonné de près par Remus. Remus qui questionnait maintenant Harry d'un regard inquiet, par-dessus l'épaule du vieil homme. Le Survivant ne répondit pas mais s'autorisa un soupir soulagé et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, contre le bord du meuble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La question venait de Lupin. Le professeur fixait toujours Harry, soucieux, quand brusquement, son regard accrocha la silhouette pâle de la jeune inconnue. Il fronça les sourcils, persuadé de ne pas l'avoir remarquée en entrant, et la détailla un bref instant.

Elle fixait Harry avec prudence, presque avec méfiance, d'un regard gris perle sur lequel s'éparpillait une frange blonde. Lupin comprit alors qu'Harry avait rouvert les yeux et qu'il la scrutait lui aussi, jaugeant son expression farouche avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de hargne. Ils ressemblaient à deux chats sauvages.

« Sortez. »

La voix sèche de Felius claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet, attirant à lui l'attention d'un Remus encore désorienté par la tension inexplicable qui régnait entre les deux adolescents.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Prenez ce que vous êtes venus chercher et sortez de ma boutique. »

L'ancien enseignant fronça les sourcils, contrarié par cette agressivité. A bien y regarder, le visage de Felius s'était nettement crispé, la mâchoire contractée et la mine rubiconde, et il semblait évident à Remus que la maladresse d'Harry n'était pas la seule raison d'un tel revirement. En réalité, c'était l'attitude toute entière du Survivant, toujours obnubilé par l'inconnue, qui semblait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Remus lança un regard oblique à la jeune femme que le vieux commerçant protégeait avec tant de véhémence, creusant sa mémoire en espérant y trouver un nom. Sa fille peut-être... Elle était jeune – elle avait sûrement l'âge d'Harry – et si elle était anglaise, il l'avait forcément rencontrée un jour à Poudlard.

« Sortez ! »

Felius commençait à perdre patience, aussi Remus consentit-il à obéir de mauvais gré.

« Harry. » Le nom du jeune homme sembla enfin le sortir de sa transe et il lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste de la tête. Le Survivant hésita, tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la jeune femme – elle se tenait toujours sur ses gardes – mais fit finalement demi-tour, tendu. Remus remercia brièvement l'herboriste qui le couvrit d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un tintement de cloche.

Dehors, la première chose que Lupin rencontra furent les épaules crispées de son jeune protégé.

« Harry, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » S'inquiéta Remus en posant une main sur son épaule. Main qu'il fut forcé de retirer lorsque le jeune homme explosa :

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas reconnue !

- Pardon ? Qui ça ? »

Harry ricana, éberlué.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Cette fille ! Cette fille n'est pas… » Il s'interrompit lui-même et se força à se calmer. Ses yeux fixaient le sol et ses poings convulsaient contre ses cuisses.

- Qui est cette fille Harry ? » Remus se pencha en avant, s'efforçant de parler d'une voix posée malgré sa surprise. Il avait rarement vu Harry réagir aussi brutalement.

- Cette fille c'est Malfoy. »

Remus cilla, abasourdi par la révélation du garçon, puis soupira.

« Harry, Draco Malfoy est-

- Mort, oui, je le pensais aussi ! Mais tu l'as vue comme moi ! » Il semblait totalement exalté et consterné. « Son visage !

- Ce que j'ai vu Harry, c'est une jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas plus que moi ta réaction. »

A nouveau, le Survivant ricana, mordant d'ironie.

« Ce type a toujours su jouer le jeu ! Il se cache sous je ne sais quelle identité mais c'est lui !

- Harry, c'est impossible. » Le ton de Remus était implacable et si le jeune homme voulut répliquer, l'ancien professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Draco Malfoy est mort. »

Il cloua le garçon d'un regard inflexible, les mains serrées sur ses épaules. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'Harry ne se dégage brusquement de sa poigne pour prendre la direction du Chemin de Traverse, sans un mot, le visage bas et les mains dans les poches.

.

Quelques coups donnés à la porte de la chambre ne firent pas même tressaillir Harry, couché comme il l'était sur les draps proprement faits de son lit.

« 'Ry. »

Allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et les yeux clos, Harry ne répondit pas à Ron. Celui-ci, navré par l'indifférence que son ami s'évertuait à afficher depuis son retour au Terrier, soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son propre lit.

« Remus n'a rien dit à personne sur ce qui s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse. » Les coudes posés sur ses genoux écartés, il chercha un instant ses mots en frottant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. « On n'a pas insisté. Mais… »

Son regard voyageait dans la pièce sans s'accrocher à rien, évitant soigneusement la silhouette inerte d'Harry. Effaçant son malaise d'un nouveau soupir, il inclina la tête et passa sa main sur nuque.

« Écoute Harry, hier, avec ce qui s'est passé chez Madame Guipure, tu n'as pas réagi- » Il vit Harry se redresser d'un coup et s'asseoir face à lui, les yeux brillants de colère.

- T'avais pas non plus l'air de réagir beaucoup, _Ron_. » Siffla-t-il en appuyant perfidement sur le nom de son interlocuteur.

- C'était pas un reproche. » Le ton du jeune Weasley s'était affermi et ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence une seconde avant qu'Harry ne se rallonge, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, là-bas ? »

Le Survivant rouvrit les yeux sur le plafond. Ce qu'il avait vu… Le vert glauque de ses prunelles s'obscurcit encore tandis qu'un sentiment de révolte venait insidieusement tordre son estomac, comme un long serpent froid, au creux de ses entrailles. Entre ses dents serrées, il peina à articuler :

« Un traitre. »

Ron sourcilla. Un traitre… L'image de Severus Snape s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit mais il la balaya rapidement en secouant la tête.

« Qui ? »

Les narines d'Harry frémirent et il se força à refermer les yeux. Dans un coin de sa tête, des images qu'il pensait pourtant enterrées et oubliées ressurgirent sur le rideau noir de ses paupières closes.

« Harry.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Tu peux toujours essayer.

- Cette fille… Bon sang, comment a-t-il pu ne pas la reconnaitre… »

Ses mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, crispées, empoignant de larges mèches corbeaux comme pour tirer hors de sa tête tous les flashs qui l'aveuglaient. Sous les yeux malheureux de Ron, il serra les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire et se tourna sur le flanc.

Un instant, Ron ne sut plus vraiment s'il voulait une réponse à sa question.

Traumatisé par la guerre, Harry l'avait été, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Pendant près d'une semaine, les hallucinations s'étaient succédé et Ron, assis à son chevet, n'avait pu qu'assister tristement à cette déchéance. Impuissant. Encore une fois. Le Survivant avait eu tellement de mal à croire que Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu et plus d'une fois, il s'était effondré dans les bras de son ami, persuadé que son calvaire ne prendrait jamais fin et que son bourreau se cachait encore quelque part, entre les murs de l'école.

Ron ne comptait plus les nuits blanches qu'il avait lui-même dû aligner pour veiller sur le sommeil d'Harry. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais c'était encore si peu. Le chemin pour le sortir de là avait semblé insurmontable et secrètement, Ron avait plusieurs fois songé qu'il était peut-être trop tard pour le Survivant, qu'il ne s'en sortirait finalement pas et qu'il avait déjà sombré avec Voldemort.

Son enfer avait pris fin bien après ce que le reste du monde sorcier jugeait comme la fin de la guerre. Et Ron craignait de le voir retomber.

« Qui ? » Coassa-t-il subitement, la gorge nouée.

- Malfoy. »

Ron cilla. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Malfoy...?

- Draco.

- Il est-

-Mort. Ron, je t'assure que cette fille… cette fille c'est lui. Elle est lui. Elle est Draco Malfoy. Et elle m'a reconnu ! » Il semblait si désemparé que Ron voulut y croire, l'espace d'un instant.

- Malfoy est mort. » Répéta-t-il, mais il ne savait plus vraiment qui il cherchait à convaincre.

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais ses mains retombèrent sur le matelas, inertes.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, la surprise est de taille mais j'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas fuir, parce que l'histoire est loin de s'arrêter ici.

Donc… Un avis ?

* * *

**[1] :** Sigle de la _British Library_, soit la bibliothèque nationale du Royaume-Uni qui se situe à Londres.  
**[2] :** A la base, le déluminateur (ou éteignoire, mais c'est moche…) est une invention de Dumbledore, néanmoins, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'en ai fait un objet magique banal. (Oui, oui, je sais, Ron se serait fait refiler de la camelote du coup u.u)


	3. Chapitre IIIème

**Titre :** Back  
**Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre Harry Potter sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Warning :** Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni tous les éléments du livre 7. Relations homosexuelles explicitées. A noter aussi que j'ai gardé la version originale du prénom de Draco Malfoy et celui de Severus Snape. **Aucun personnage original (OC) ne sera mis au premier plan.**  
**Musique :** _Deepest Wood_, de Motoi Sakuraba. Une des Soundtracks les plus reposantes de tout le jeu Tales of Symphonia qui colle à la perfection à l'ambiance de Godric's Hollow. Vraiment, si vous pouvez l'écouter en lisant ce chapitre, faites-le.  
**Note : **Troisième chapitre qui aura mis un peu de temps à venir et je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

**Chapitre III****ème**

Le vent qui enflait sur le Chemin de Traverse était encore plus froid qu'en temps normal. Un étau glacial grignotait les mains qui ne se cachaient pas sous les capes et le ciel ne se déparait pas de son long manteau gris, presque blanc. Il y avait encore moins de gens dans la rue commerçante que la veille, si c'était possible.

Avec un soupir, Remus resserra ses cuisses, entre lesquelles se nichaient ses mains gantées de cuir. Quelque chose roulait entre ses doigts, long, fin. Vert.

La première fois qu'il avait décidé d'apporter _quelque chose_ sur la tombe de cet homme, il s'était senti bête. Qu'avait-il à amener ? Rien ni personne. Car personne n'aurait voulu l'accompagner. Alors il avait pris la direction du cimetière les mains vides, tendu, stressé, mal à l'aise. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait même pensé à demander à Tonks. Il était tellement désespéré mais surtout, tellement effrayé à l'idée d'y aller seul.

Misérable, il avait gratté à la porte de la jeune femme qui l'avait accueilli par une de ses habituelles étreintes, pleine d'affection et… et d'autre chose qu'il avait tenté de lui rendre pendant un temps, sans succès. Forcément, face à ses yeux si brillants et sous la chaleur de ses mains qui n'avaient pas quitté ses épaules, il s'était déballonné. Et il avait tenté autre chose. De pire. De bien pire.

Il ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Lui-même avait encore du mal à le savoir. Que devait-il faire une fois là-bas ? Que dire ? Fallait-il qu'il apporte quelque chose ? Qu'il ressente quelque chose ? Et si oui, quoi ? Il s'était senti tellement pitoyable. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il rendait visite à un défunt, la tombe de James et Lily l'avait souvent vu passer pendant toutes ces années mais sur la sienne… Sur la sienne c'était différent. Parce qu'il était différent de James et Lily. Il n'était pas un ami, il n'était pas une simple connaissance, il n'était pas… (et il déglutit en pensant ça) un amant.

Severus Snape n'était rien de tout ça. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il n'était finalement qu'un sentiment. Celui, indescriptible, qui s'agitait au creux de sa poitrine quand il repensait à sa haute silhouette noire et seule, ombre furtive dans sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à rattraper mais qui laissait un vide, maintenant qu'elle avait disparu. Comme un goût d'inachevé.

Alors maladroitement, il avait questionné Tonks. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle apportait sur la tombe de son père. Quand il avait posé la question, il avait presque eu l'impression de ne pas s'entendre. Un peu comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de le demander tout haut. En se rendant compte de son erreur, il s'était tout de suite excusé, encore et encore mais elle l'avait arrêté, en posant ses doigts sur sa main et en secouant doucement la tête, compréhensive. Mais le mal était fait et Remus avait eu mal en voyant le rose de ses mèches pâlir doucement.

Avec douceur et une pointe de mélancolie, Tonks avait expliqué ce qu'elle emmenait sur la tombe de Ted. Un bouquet de fleurs. Des chrysanthèmes en pot dont elle s'occupait patiemment tout au long de l'année, avec l'aide du fossoyeur lorsqu'elle n'avait plus le temps de passer. Quand elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi il lui posait cette question, il avait menti. Un peu maladroitement, il lui semblait, mais Tonks n'avait pas insisté. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher comme ça.

Depuis, suivant l'exemple de la jeune sorcière, il apportait chaque mois un nouveau bouquet qu'il achetait dans une petite fleuristerie, tout près du cimetière de Bunhill Fields. Parce que oui, Severus Snape avait été enterré en dehors du monde sorcier. C'était le sort le moins cruel qu'avait pu obtenir Minerva McGonagall de la part du Ministère, pour sa dépouille.

La plupart des cadavres de mangemorts pourrissaient encore dans les vastes propriétés qui avaient été les leurs à une époque et qui n'étaient plus aujourd'hui que d'immenses ossuaires peuplés de corbeaux, le Manoir Malfoy étant de loin le plus terrifiant et le plus sinistre de tous – Remus frissonna rien qu'à y repenser. Malfoy… Cette jeune femme blonde. Il y avait songé une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle, Draco Malfoy ? Impossible. La ressemblance avait dû réveiller de vieux fantômes dans l'esprit d'Harry. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas cachés très loin dans sa tête.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, créant devant sa bouche et son nez un petit nuage blanc qui se délita dans l'atmosphère. Et il continua de jouer avec la fleur qu'il tenait dans ses mains. A chaque visite, avant de partir, il ôtait toujours une fleur du bouquet – bouquet qui n'était chaque fois jamais le même – et l'emportait avec lui. Jusqu'ici, il les avait toutes faites sécher entre les pages d'un vieux livre de potions. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça. Il le faisait, c'est tout.

Coupant ici le fil vagabond de ses pensées, il se releva, abritant la fleur du froid en la glissant dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, et une autre direction que celle du Terrier. Il avait encore une chose à faire, avant de rentrer.

* * *

Lorsque Ron rentra ce jour-là, la chaleur de son foyer le réconforta mieux que n'importe quelle autre étreinte humaine. Il avait le corps transi de froid et un mal de tête épouvantable. Retourner à Poudlard s'était avéré plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Une masse de souvenirs s'était abattue sur lui dès le moment où le décor avait commencé à devenir trop familier et les cris, les flashs, les images l'avaient étourdi une brève seconde lorsqu'il avait posé le pied dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se traîner jusqu'à la cour où, dans un coin, trônait une petite pierre. Une pierre ensorcelée par Minerva elle-même et sur laquelle s'inscrivaient magiquement le nom des victimes de la guerre qui étudiaient à Poudlard lorsque le conflit avait éclaté pour de bon. Même ceux des mangemorts.

C'était dur de voir que depuis sa dernière visite, la liste s'était encore allongée. Pire, c'était dur de penser qu'elle pouvait _encore_ gagner des noms.

Peu de gens venaient consulter cette petite pierre funéraire. Après tout, les noms des « gentils » avaient tous trouvé leur place dans un registre, bien au chaud au Ministère. Ceux des mangemorts ou des supposés mangemorts n'avaient rien de tout cela. Qui voudraient se renseigner sur les morts du camp adverses ? C'était presque devenu dangereux – à cause de la paranoïa des milices – et Ron lui-même avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas ébruiter sa visite. Par chance, Minerva l'avait aidé et au pire, il pourrait toujours évoquer une simple visite nostalgique. Poudlard, malgré son état lamentable, était encore le seul endroit de tout le Royaume-Uni sorcier à être épargné par les espions des milices et ceux du Ministère.

Depuis la « fin » de la guerre, tous le reste des murs avait des oreilles. Mais ils avaient aussi des armes.

Ron se força à inspirer avec l'impression d'avoir des poumons trop petits.

Il reposait son écharpe et sa veste avec des gestes lourds lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Ron ? »

Il se retourna et n'eut même pas le courage de se forcer à sourire face au regard inquiet d'Hermione. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de tendre les bras vers elle, sans un mot. Il avait, de toute façon, la gorge trop nouée pour dire quoique ce soit. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre et elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, la tête plongée contre son torse. Ron referma ses bras sur elle et glissa une main sur sa nuque. Il la fixait sans la voir quand le poids d'un autre regard le poussa à relever la tête.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cuisine, Neville les observait d'un air sombre. En fait, il ne regardait que Ron, les yeux pleins de reproches et d'autre chose que le jeune Weasley ne sut définir. Surpris par cet accueil, Ron fut un peu pris au dépourvu lorsque les mains d'Hermione tiraillèrent sur son pull. Il baissa lentement ses yeux sur elle et cilla bêtement, comme tiré d'un rêve. Il mit une longue seconde à comprendre ce que ces grandes prunelles suppliantes lui réclamaient et il ne bougea pas quand elle se hissa sur le bout de ses pieds pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ne pensa même pas à la serrer un peu plus fort contre elle. Tout juste répondit-il faiblement au baiser, plus par mécanisme que par réelle envie.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna se nicher contre lui, avide de sa tendresse.

A l'encadrement, Neville avait disparu.

« …faim ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

- Euh, je… Oui. Oui un peu. »

Un sourire vint enfin relever les pommettes de sa compagne et elle s'éloigna de lui en disant qu'elle allait immédiatement s'occuper de son déjeuner. Ron remarqua qu'elle parlait tout doucement et il eut presque du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Je te rejoins. » Fit-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la cuisine, puis il se détourna, prenant la direction du jardin.

Dehors, assis sur un muret, il retrouva Londubat qui fixait l'horizon d'un œil morne.

« Hé, Neville. »

Il vit distinctement la silhouette du jeune homme se tendre mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui ni ne lui adressa le moindre mot. Déconcerté par cette réaction, Ron fronça les sourcils et bondit par-dessus le parapet pour se retrouver près de son camarade. Celui-ci s'empressa de baisser la tête, se cachant sous sa frange et inquiétant d'autant plus le Weasley.

« Neville, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. » Répondit Neville tout-de-go.

- Ne me dis pas rien. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Insista Ron en tentant d'accrocher son regard fuyant, loin de celui qu'il lui avait lancé tantôt.

Le timide garçon n'osait rien dire, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules alors qu'il tordait nerveusement ses doigts dans tous les sens. Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, mais s'obstina à garder le silence. Toute la belle assurance qui lui avait permis de regarder Ron droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il était enfin rentré après une matinée complète d'absence inexpliquée, laissant derrière lui une Hermione rongée par l'angoisse et l'inquiétude, s'était littéralement envolée et il s'en voulait de ne plus avoir le cran d'affronter le regard de son ami.

Mais sur le coup, le voir rentrer si silencieux et voir Hermione se jeter désespérément contre lui, malgré toute les soucis qu'il lui avait causés en s'échappant comme un voleur dès l'aube l'avait révolté. La jeune femme était sa compagne, celle qui était restée à ses côtés en toute circonstance. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter avec si peu de considération.

« Bien. Si… » Ron se gratta l'arrière de la tête sans savoir quoi faire et continua avec une hésitation dans la voix : « Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, n'hésite pas. »

Puis il repartit.

.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? »

Avec un sursaut, Ron se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre, là où Harry le fixait avec curiosité, un sourcil arqué. Les bras croisés et accoté à l'encadrement, il semblait s'être remis de l'histoire de la veille, plus assuré. Moins fragile.

Ron lui offrit un faible sourire, reconnaissant la question qu'il lui avait lui-même posée à son retour du Chemin de Traverse, et se remit à fouiller dans sa commode.

« Parti faire un tour.

- Cool. Où ? »

Ron se sentit tressaillir. Il le savait pourtant, qu'Harry était têtu. Presque autant que lui. Il se força à garder une respiration égale et à ne rien montrer de sa nervosité grandissante.

« Quelque part. »

Il pouvait presque voir le regard d'Harry s'assombrir et son visage se renfrogner.

« Je t'ai répondu hier, lorsque tu m'as demandé ce qui m'était arrivé. »

Et toc. Il soupira, cherchant du regard une échappatoire. Tout plutôt que de lui répondre. Déjà, ses lèvres s'asséchaient. Il se racla la gorge.

« J'étais… à Poudlard. » Admit-il dans un souffle.

- A Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu- » Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent progressivement et une brusque vague de colère l'envahit brusquement. « Pour la pierre, c'est ça ? Tu voulais voir si je mentais ! Sale traître ! » Aboya-t-il en serrant les poings. « Réponds !

- Non. Oui. Pas uniquement.

- Pas uniquement ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça, « pas uniquement » ? »

Ron fixa d'abord la commode sans répondre. Harry continuait de s'impatienter mais il restait de marbre. Il faisait de son mieux pour rester de marbre. Le Survivant ouvrait la bouche, un nouvel ordre sur le bout de la langue, mais le jeune homme parla enfin et le devança :

« C'est vrai, je suis parti voir, je suis parti m'assurer, de mes propres yeux, que le nom de Malfoy se trouvait bien sur la pierre.

- Je-

- Et quoique tu puisses en dire il s'y trouvait, Harry. Mais c'est aussi vrai que je suis parti chercher… autre chose. Mais ça… » Il se releva enfin et marcha jusqu'à Harry, affrontant son regard son ciller, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à lui ronger le moral. « …ça ne regarde que moi. Désolé. » Et il était sincère. Il s'excusait _sincèrement_. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas partager, pas même avec Harry. Surtout pas avec Harry. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas à partager un fardeau supplémentaire.

Ses vêtements sur le bras, il dépassa son ami, ignorant la déception qui commençait doucement à briller au fond des yeux verts, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Là, vaincu, il se laisse glisser sur le sol et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

Un fardeau à porter seul.

* * *

Accroupi face à la tombe devenue tristement familière des Potter, Remus, lui, n'avait pas encore terminé sa journée de deuil. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, il consacrait toutes ses pensées à ses deux amis disparus et s'efforçait de garder des idées saines en tête. Des choses joyeuses, vraies. Essentiellement des souvenirs. Après tout, des choses joyeuses ou vraies, dans leur triste époque, il n'en voyait aucune à partager.

Il triturait toujours la tige de sa fleur, l'abimant de plus en plus à force de la faire rouler entre ses doigts comme du papier à cigarette. Il serrait un peu plus fort lorsqu'un souvenir plus vivant que les autres réapparaissait dans sa longue mémoire. Parfois, la fleur manquait de tomber sur la neige qui recouvrait les dalles quand il baissait la tête, luttant contre la peine qu'occasionnaient toutes ces images.

Le sourire de Lily, celui de James, celui de Sirius. Celui de Peter. Un peu. Parfois.

Déglutir lui fit presque mal à la gorge et il releva des yeux brillants vers la tombe. Sa main était hésitante lorsqu'il la posa sur le rebord en marbre, caressant sans vraiment y penser la surface lisse avec une infinie douceur. Le cœur lourd, il allait saluer ses amis lorsqu'un bruit brisa le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait dans Godric's Hollow.

Lentement, il se releva. Une silhouette bleu marine, emmitouflée dans une veste rembourrée, se tenait face à la porte d'une des maisons les plus proches du cimetière, dos à lui. Il la jaugea. Un moldu, à coup sûr. La capuche que portait l'inconnu, garni d'une fourrure synthétique, empêchait à Remus de l'identifier. Il connaissait presque tous les visages du village, pour les avoir entraperçus au moins une fois lors de ses nombreuses visites mais cette silhouette menue, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la vieille population qui hantait les lieux comme une troupe de fantômes, silencieux et discrets.

_Loin de là même_, pensa-t-il avec amusement en entendant une voix féminine jurer à mi-voix – autant dire que dans la paix absolue qui régnait ici, on n'entendait qu'elle. Fébrile, l'étrangère cherchait quelque chose dans son sac et ses poches. Certainement ses clefs.

« Allez… » Pressa-t-elle une dernière fois en se tordant le cou pour voir l'intérieur de son sac. Ses épaules se relâchèrent quand elle abandonna dans un bruyant soupir. Soudain, elle rabattit sa capuche sur de courtes mèches blondes et Remus la vit jeter un bref coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Il cilla. C'était la jeune fille du Chemin de Traverse.

Surpris, il fit un pas en arrière, faisant crisser la neige sous ses semelles. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune femme ne se retourne d'un coup, aux aguets. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner le visage de Lupin, puis les écarquilla. De toute évidence, elle l'avait reconnu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se retourna aussitôt, reprenant une fouille encore plus nerveuse.

Revenant à lui, Remus sortit de son immobilité avec un « attendez ! » sonore et tendit instinctivement la main vers elle malgré la distance qui les séparait. En quelques secondes, il fut près d'elle mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser ses doigts sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle fit volte-face et pointa le bout de sa baguette sur sa gorge. Elle avait un nez en trompette retroussé sous le coup de la colère, les yeux brillants et l'air farouche.

Lupin ne faisait plus un geste, se contentant de regarder ses grandes prunelles métallisées sur lesquelles miroitaient les quelques rares lueurs de la journée.

« Reculez. » Fit-elle sur un ton bas mais menaçant.

Levant les mains au ciel en signe de bonne foi, Remus obtempéra et fit un pas en arrière. Il allait parler maiis elle le prit de vitesse :

« Vous me suivez ?

- P- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes l'homme qui accompagnait ce gamin étrange, hier. » A nouveau, l'ancien professeur ne sut quoi dire, troublé par son regard. Peut-être qu'Harry…

- Écoutez, je ne vous suivais pas, je vous le jure. » Fit-il en déglutissant. Il tenta même un sourire engageant qui fit se renfrogner la jeune fille. « Je me suis trouvé ici par hasard. Un simple… hasard. J'ai… J'ai des amis, enterrés ici. » Continua-t-il en pointant le cimetière du pouce, par-dessus son épaule. « J'étais simplement venu leur rendre visite, vous comprenez ? »

Sa sincérité sembla payer et la petite blonde baissa lentement sa main, toujours circonspecte néanmoins. Encouragé, il décida d'aller au fond des choses :

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, vraiment. Je voulais simplement m'excuser, pour hier et- » Quelque chose sembla soudain lui revenir en mémoire et il fronça les sourcils. « Attendez, vous… vous ne savez pas qui est le garçon qui était avec moi hier ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ? » Siffla-t-elle, braquée.

- Eh bien… Il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Vous savez, le Survivant. »

Elle cligna ses grandes paupières blanches, comme si ce simple mot avait éveillé quelque chose en elle. Déconcertée, elle retrouva un air un peu plus farouche encore et, inconsciemment, recula. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, Remus tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

Elle renifla et se tourna vers sa porte. Elle avait finalement retrouvé ses clefs et les enfonçait maladroitement dans la serrure.

« Non, attendez, s'il-vous-plait, je…

- Non. Je n'ai rien à vous dire, au revoir. »

Elle referma la porte. Remus soupira.

La tête basse, il allait faire demi-tour à son tour quand son regard accrocha la sonnette. Il se pencha et fut surpris d'y trouver deux noms : « _Negulus_ » et « _Nail_ ».

Negulus…?

Ce jour-là, Remus repartit préoccupé.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre qui ne bouge pas énormément mais qui introduit quand même plus ou moins de nouveaux personnages. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ou même un simple _« c'était sympa »_, ça ma suffit amplement et ça me donne la pêche nécessaire pour continuer.

Bye,

SC


	4. Chapitre IVème

**Titre :** Back  
**Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre Harry Potter sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Warning :** Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni tous les éléments du livre 7. Relations homosexuelles explicitées. **Aucun personnage original (OC) ne sera mis au premier plan.**  
**Musique :** _Malone_, de Renaud. Aucune résonance avec les paroles (quoique...) mais une musique que j'adore et qui retranscrit, à mon sens, parfaitement la solitude d'un des personnages. Et puis toujours _Deepest_ Wood pour Godric's Hollow.

**Touille-Tara :** Je te remercie pour cet engouement et tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur :) Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le début.

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

**Chapitre IV****ème**

Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle les posa sur sa joue blême. Lentement, Anthéa**[1]** tourna la tête et observa son profil apparaitre dans la glace, de ses grands yeux gris déconcertés. Elle fit un pas maladroit en arrière, glissant un peu sur le carrelage, et son buste, puis ses seins apparurent sous la lumière blafarde de la petite salle de bain. Sa peau était livide, proche de la transparence, et elle pouvait presque voir le chemin noueux de ses veines se dessiner sur son corps mince.

Elle n'était pas très jolie, au fond. Elle ressemblait à une poupée dont le temps avait affadi les couleurs avec ses cheveux presque blancs, ses lèvres incolores et ses yeux gris. Son corps maigre respirait la fragilité. Sa constitution lui paraissait tellement faible avec ses épaules trop étroites et ses hanches trop saillantes. Elle se sentait si petite.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son menton pointu et remontèrent sur ses joues cireuses, avant de redescendre sur sa gorge puis sur ses côtes. Encore une fois, elle songea à manger davantage, à trouver une occupation, quelque chose à faire à côté de son travail chez Felius. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir. Ça ne servait à rien. Ces envies passagères de changement faisaient partie de son quotidien et n'aboutissaient jamais à rien. Parce qu'elle ne le voulait jamais suffisamment longtemps. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais envie de rien.

Elle s'arracha péniblement au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir pour rejoindre la cabine de douche dans laquelle elle se glissa. L'eau du pommeau se mit à dégringoler sur ses courbes timides, s'accrochant à ses cheveux puis glissant sur sa peau en sillons étroits, comme les innombrables fils d'une toile d'araignée. Avec des gestes lourds, elle referma ses bras sur elle-même et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton touche sa poitrine. Les cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

L'eau l'inonda de longues minutes sans qu'elle ne daigne bouger, l'esprit vide. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour se redresser et achever ses ablutions avant de sortir. Elle s'enroula dans une immense serviette éponge, trempa le parquet de ce qui lui servait de salon et prit la direction de la chambre. Face à son armoire, elle laissa glisser le linge sur le sol et sans chercher à sécher son corps ruisselant, piocha dans un de ses tiroirs des sous-vêtements et un pull vert d'eau. Le col était tellement déformé qu'une fois enfilé, il laissait même entrevoir la dentelle grise de son soutien-gorge. Avisant ce détail d'un œil ennuyé, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au salon, devant la petite console en bois qui contenait sa baguette, quelques papiers et deux-trois autres babioles, dont un paquet de cigarettes. Elle avait découvert ça en même temps que les habits moldus. Et elle aimait les deux. Les vêtements parce qu'ils étaient nettement plus confortables que les robes sorcières. Les cigarettes parce qu'elles étaient plus efficaces et moins dégoutantes que les potions de relaxation.

Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre sur le paysage blanc et silencieux de Godric's Hollow et s'accouda sur le rebord. Elle exhala sa première bouffée de tabac et observa comme à chaque fois les volutes bleues s'élever dans le ciel, paresseuses. La fumée s'étira jusqu'à disparaitre et elle tira à nouveau sur le filtre. Elle ne fumait pas souvent. Elle ne s'angoissait pas suffisamment pour ça. Une fois de temps en temps. Jamais plus d'un paquet par mois. Parfois même, il tenait les deux mois. Quoiqu'elle fût convaincue que celui-ci ne survivrait peut-être même pas une semaine…

Elle soupira et frotta ses jambes nues l'une contre l'autre quand un courant d'air se glissa entre ses cuisses.

Harry Potter. Penser ce nom suffisait à la faire frissonner. C'était comme… comme une impression de « déjà-vu ». En pire. En tous cas, lui avait bien cru la reconnaître. Felius lui avait juste expliqué qu'elle ressemblait à une autre personne, que ce type un peu cinglé l'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas.

Après tout, comment aurait-il pu la connaître ? Elle n'était même pas anglaise. Enfin… si. A la base. Elle avait déménagé en France à l'âge de un an et elle n'était revenue qu'à la fin de la guerre, lorsque sa mère était morte. C'était là que Felius, le seul ami de sa génitrice, l'avait quasiment prise en charge, lui trouvant en l'espace de quelques jours travail et logement. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu ce Survivant auparavant. Et sa vie, elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Le mégot laissa une petite trace noire lorsqu'elle l'écrasa sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de le jeter dans le vide. Il termina dans la neige, un étage plus bas.

.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Anthéa tourna les yeux vers la silhouette rabougrie d'un vieux chapeau. Dans la pénombre constante de son appartement, sa face de Jack O'Lantern se voyait à peine. Posé sur le comptoir, il se mettait parfois à mâchouillait de l'air, ruminant elle ne savait quoi et puis d'autres fois, comme maintenant, il se mettait à parler. Et elle détestait lorsqu'il se mettait à parler.

« Non. Tout va bien. » Fit-elle platement. Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'étagère en bois qui lui servait de bibliothèque et s'accroupit pour choisir un des livres qu'elle avait achetés récemment, à Prés-au-Lard.

- Tu es sûre ? » Insista le bout de tissu d'une voix éraillée.

- Certaine.

- Bien. Alors prends-moi avec toi. »

Elle se redressa et se pencha en arrière, lui adressant un regard entre l'ennui et l'interrogation.

« Te prendre avec moi ?

- Oui. L'humidité commence à me ronger par ici, mets-moi à la lumière. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Puis d'un geste ample du bras, embrassa la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salon et d'entrée.

« Et où veux-tu que je la trouve, ta lumière ? On est en plein hiver et on est à Godric's Hollow. Le temps est pourri en permanence. »

Il ronchonna de nouveau et elle haussa un sourcil en posant un poing sur sa hanche. De toute évidence, il cherchait déjà dans la pièce l'endroit où il voudrait être posé.

« Alors ?

- Là-bas. »

Surprise, elle haussa les deux sourcils et tourna son regard vers le reste du salon.

« Où ça ?

- Sur la fenêtre.

- Hors de question. »

Puis sans autre forme de procès, elle s'éloigna et prit place sur le canapé, ramenant sous elle ses jambes nues à l'aide de sa main. Insensible aux protestations qui commençaient à envahir l'appartement, elle se laissa aller contre l'accoudoir et fit mine d'ouvrir son livre _Les herbes et leurs usages à travers le monde_, de Bred Agreste**[2]**.

« Mets-moi là-bas ! Je ne veux pas être recouvert de moisissure.

- J'ai dit non. Tu t'agites beaucoup trop et si je te mets là-bas, tu vas attirer l'attention des non-sorciers du village.

- Tu n'as qu'à me mettre dos à la vitre et ils ne verront pas mon visage.

- Ils te verront gesticuler quand même. » Grogna Anthéa en tournant une page. « Et puis si c'est l'humidité qui te dérange, sache qu'il fait tout aussi humide près de la fenêtre. C'est peut-être même pire alors arrête de rouspéter et tiens-toi tranquille.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'à côté de l'évier. Mets-moi là-bas. »

Avec un bruyant soupir, la jeune femme referma brusquement son livre sur ses cuisses et tourna vers son agaçant interlocuteur un regard torve.

« Tu me fatigues. »

Elle se releva avec humeur et partit chercher le chapeau. L'empoignant sans aucune douceur – et s'attirant de nouvelles récriminations pour son manque de délicatesse –, elle retourna près de sa fenêtre mais s'immobilisa à un mètre de l'encadrement pour lever le râleur à hauteur de son visage.

« Arrête de t'époumoner comme ça où je te fiche dans le placard _sous_ l'évier ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard mais le chapeau n'ajouta rien. Satisfaite, Anthéa hocha la tête et accéda à sa requête en le posant sur le rebord. Il frissonna sous sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Le bord est froid. »

Anthéa cilla, surprise, mais dans un élan de compassion, se pencha sur le côté et récupéra un pull en laine qui lui appartenait et qui trainait sur le dossier de son sofa depuis des jours. Soulevant à nouveau le chapeau, elle lui arrangea un nid plus confortable et le reposa dessus.

« Ça va mieux ? » Soupira-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le couvre-chef enchanté renâcla, encore vexé. Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

_Ingrat_, pensa-t-elle en reprenant sa place sur le canapé.

Sa lecture reprit et se poursuivit une longue heure dans le silence, rythmée par le _tic tac_ de l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de son minuscule poste de télévision – une babiole moldue qu'elle aimait presque autant que la cigarette même si au final, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle lui montrait. C'est au bout de cette heure de mutisme que le chapeau reprit la parole, oubliant momentanément sa rancune :

« Dis-moi, petite, » Anthéa se crispa d'un coup, resserrant ses doigts sur la reliure brune de l'ouvrage. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. « …tu ne veux toujours pas me poser sur ta tête ? »

Elle l'ignora délibérément et se renfonça dans les coussins du canapé, l'air renfrogné.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé depuis deux jours. Les réponses que je pourrais obtenir ne t'intéressent pas ?

- Non. » Le ton était sec. La discussion était close.

- Bien. »

A nouveau, il s'immobilisa, reprenant l'aspect d'un chapeau tout à fait normal. De son côté, Anthéa serrait les dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, incapable de se replonger dans sa lecture. Dire qu'elle avait naïvement pensé avoir échappé au pire.

Des réponses, hein… Elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Après tout, elle ne se posait aucune question.

* * *

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se trouvait ici, à Sainte Mangouste. Ça faisait partie des endroits « à éviter » depuis la fin de la guerre. Et c'était presque en tête de liste. Juste derrière Poudlard.

Pourtant, il n'y avait plus vraiment de mourants dans les lits de l'hôpital – parce que les vrais mourants, eux, se trouvaient dehors, sur le passage des milices et personne ne les amener ici. Cela dit, il n'y avait peut-être plus de mourants, mais il restait des fantômes. Beaucoup de fantômes. Des rescapés de la guerre qui n'avaient plus de rescapés que le nom, prisonniers pour le reste de leur vie dans les draps aseptisés de Sainte Mangouste. Fantômes dont il avait bien failli faire partie, lui aussi.

Il serra ses mains, l'une contre l'autre, entre ses genoux écartés. Son pied tapait le sol à toute vitesse, preuve irrécusable de sa nervosité, et son regard farouche suivait chaque silhouette comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune ne s'approcherait du banc sur lequel il patientait seul. Pourtant, la main qui pénétra dans cet espace qu'il s'efforçait de protéger, il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle se posa doucement sur son épaule. Surpris, il sursauta et leva vivement la tête vers l'intrus. Penchée sur lui, une jeune femme auréolée de cheveux châtains lui souriait avec une tendresse maternelle. Elle tenait contre son ventre un cahier vert et portait sur ses épaules une longue blouse blanche.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter. » Fit-elle d'une voix grave et profonde. « Vous me suivez ? » Elle désigna le fond du couloir d'un geste de la main et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ici ?

- Oui, mon bureau a eu… quelques soucis alors le temps que tout soit réparé, je travaille à cet étage.

- Hm. »

Il consentit à se relever et prit inconsciemment les devants. Il fut ainsi forcé de s'arrêter après quelques pas, prenant conscience qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quelle porte il faudrait s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et la jeune femme lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

« L'avant-dernière à droite. »

Il reprit sa route. Arrivé face au battant qu'on venait de lui indiquer et où le nom de _« Miss White » _brillait sur une plaquette dorée, il l'ouvrit sans aucune hésitation et découvrit la réplique parfaite du petit bureau dans lequel il avait rendez-vous chaque mois, à ceci près que le paysage qui s'étendait derrière la vitre n'était pas exactement le même. A part cela, tout, jusqu'au plus petit des cactus que la psychomage entreposait consciencieusement sur ses étagères depuis des années, se trouvait au même endroit.

Face à ce décor familier, il se détendit imperceptiblement et prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils club destinés aux patients, faisant crisser le vieux cuir brun. La jeune femme en blouse, elle, s'installa dans le grand siège rouge situé derrière le bureau en acajou dans le tiroir duquel elle rangea son cahier. Un petit bloc-notes s'envola alors du bord d'une commode et vint docilement se placer entre les longs doigts bagués de la psychomage. Elle croisa les jambes et se pencha en avant.

Harry gigota un peu entre les accoudoirs, comme pour échapper à son regard de cristal, d'un bleu givré où brillait pourtant toute la bonté du monde.

« Voulez-vous aborder le sujet de notre dernière séance ? »

Il haussa les épaules, de mauvaise humeur, les yeux vissés sur la petite pensine cuivrée qui écumait près de la fenêtre.

« Je sais même plus de quoi on parlait… » Grommela-t-il.

Miss White sourit, pleine d'indulgence, et fit mine de feuilleter son bloc d'un air concentré.

« Hm, voyons… Voilà. Vous évoquiez un rêve. » Harry cilla et son cœur cogna brusquement fort dans sa poitrine. « Vous me parliez de certains détails. D'une vaste pelouse humide, de l'odeur de la terre et de la pluie. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Non. » La réponse avait fusé, nette et sèche, tandis que les ongles du jeune homme s'ancraient dans le cuir des accoudoirs.

- Bien, ce n'est pas grave. » Miss White posa calmement son bloc-notes sur la table et plaça ses deux mains dessus. « Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voudriez parler ? »

Parler ? Bien sûr qu'il avait des choses à dire. Tellement de choses. A commencer par ce sentiment qui lui rongeait la poitrine depuis qu'il avait croisé ces yeux sortis tout droit du passé. Il avait des tonnes de choses à dire, des horreurs à déverser sur le compte de ce fantôme un peu trop vivant qui ramenait avec lui tout un tas de souvenirs douloureux mais surtout dangereux. Harry serra les dents.

Il y _avait_ des choses à dire. Pourtant…

« Les fleurs. »

La psychomage cilla et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pardon ?

- Là-bas. » Insista Harry en désignant la commode d'un geste du menton. Sur le meuble, un élégant bouquet jaillissait d'un vase de Sèvres. Le rouge se déclinait dans toutes ses nuances et s'accordait joliment avec le vert tendre des tiges.

Revenant à Miss White, le jeune sorcier eut la surprise de voir ses joues rosir, tandis qu'elle se raclait timidement la gorge.

« Oh, il s'agit d'un cadeau de la part d'un patient. » Expliqua-t-elle sur un ton évasif. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire gêné. « Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait rien offert de tel mais il commence déjà à ce flétrir. » Son rire clair inonda la pièce et elle reprit : « A part pour mes cactus, je n'ai jamais eu la main verte ! »

Une bouffée de sympathie fit se détendre le Survivant. Un silence confortable s'installa dans le bureau tandis que le regard bleu de la psychomage s'attardait encore un peu sur les branches pourprées de leucadendron.

« Et vous ?

- Vous quoi ?

- Vous avez la main verte ? »

Harry cligna, pris au dépourvu. S'il avait la main verte ? Il ne s'était… jamais posé la question.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-il. « Enfin… J'étais plutôt nul en botanique donc je suppose que non. Mais j'ai un ami qui adore ça.

- Un ami ?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Neville. Il est le fils d'Alice et Frank Londubat. » Sa voix s'était assombrie au fil des mots et il baissait la tête à nouveau, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui, je les connais. Il vient les voir souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Avant oui. Mais depuis que sa grand-mère est morte… moins.

- Et toi, Harry ? » La jeune femme se faisait à nouveau infiniment douce. Elle le tutoyait rarement mais il aimait ça. C'était comme si elle amincissait davantage la distance entre eux. C'était plus maternel. Et il se prit à vouloir se livrer. « Vas-tu souvent voir tes parents ? »

Il eut un pincement au cœur et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre sans oser affronter le regard de Miss White.

« Harry ?

- Non. »

Et il en avait honte. Mais depuis l'épisode tragique de la pierre de résurrection, il n'avait plus osé mettre les pieds à Godric's Hollow. Ginny avait raison au fond. Il n'osait plus grand-chose.

* * *

Fin du quatrième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

.

**[1]** : Anthéa est un nom que j'ai emprunté à la série Sherlock.  
**[2] :** Pure invention de ma part, le livre n'existe évidemment pas dans l'oeuvre de JK. Rowling. Au passage, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas et étant donné que ce n'est pas un mot qu'on emploie tous les jours, je signale qu'"agreste" signifie champêtre.


	5. Chapitre Vème

**Titre :** Back  
**Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre Harry Potter sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Warning :** Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni tous les éléments du livre 7. Relations homosexuelles explicitées. **Aucun personnage original (OC) ne sera mis au premier plan.**  
**Musique :** _Where will you go_, d'Evanescence.

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

**Chapitre Vème**

_Toc toc toc_

« Entrez. »

_Toc toc toc_

« Entrez ! »

_TOC_

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Exaspérée, Ginny rattrapa de justesse la serviette de bain qui menaçait de la laisser nue tandis qu'elle bataillait avec sa culotte. Avec des gestes rapides, elle la noua à nouveau autour de sa poitrine piquée de tâches de rousseur et cavala jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle cilla, surprise, en découvrant son visiteur si matinal. Dans l'encadrement, Harry la fixa un instant sans rien dire, l'air indifférent. Du moins le fit-il jusqu'à ce que son regard ne glisse tout naturellement jusqu'à la naissance des seins plantureux qu'il pouvait apercevoir à la lisière de sa serviette.

Ginny plissa les yeux, énervée et prit soin du durcir ton et traits avant de parler :

« Ça va ? La vue te convient ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se fendit d'un infime sourire plein d'insolence et haussa les épaules. La cadette Weasley serra les dents mais se força à rester calme. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de répondre à ses provocations puériles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler. »

Là encore, elle fut tentée de lui claquer la porte au nez. A la place, elle fit demi-tour, laissant derrière elle la porte ouverte. Acceptant cette froide invitation, Harry pénétra dans la chambre coquette, remplie de bois et de tapisseries, protégée du ciel et des intempéries par de lourds rideaux couverts de fleurs. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut l'entrelacs sur le panneau de boiserie qui servait de tête de lit et c'est sans le moindre émoi qu'il se souvint s'y être accroché un jour, lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour à Ginny pour leur première et _seule_ fois.

Abandonnant là ces quelques réminiscences, il se laissa pesamment tomber sur l'épaisse couverture dont le rose terne se confondait presque avec la couleur du bois qui dominait ici comme dans tout le reste du Terrier. La jeune femme, elle, faisait face à son armoire et dos à son visiteur. Impudique, elle permit enfin à sa serviette de glisser à ses pieds, dévoilant aux yeux verts ses courbes tout juste camouflées par la lingerie mauve de sa culotte.

« Si tu es venu pour parler, parle. Je t'écoute. »

Elle enfila les bretelles de son soutien-gorge avec des gestes imperceptiblement plus lents, se sentant épiée et peut-être – quelque part, elle l'espérait – désirée. Derrière elle, Harry la regardait bel et bien, suivant le mouvement de sa longue chevelure rouge-feux, qui semblait embraser sa peau de porcelaine lorsqu'elle s'éparpillait sur son dos.

« Ça rime à quoi de t'en prendre à moi en permanence ? » Commença-t-il.

Elle ricana, délivrant sa crinière rutilante du col de la chemise blanche qu'elle venait d'enfiler.

« Pauvre, _pauvre_ Harry Potter, persécuté par la terrible Ginny Weasley. » Elle boutonna ses pans avec des gestes rendus fébriles et nerveux par la colère qu'elle s'échinait à étouffer. « Je prive le Héros du repos qu'il a dûment mérité par de simples caprices de bonne femme ! Non mais c'est vrai, qui se soucie encore du sort du pays maintenant ? Quelle abominable mégère je fais. »

Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour fermer correctement son vêtement, attachant irrémédiablement lundi avec mardi.

« Ça t'amuse ? »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la paire de collants noire qu'elle passait sur ses mollets et ses ongles manquèrent de l'effiler. Harry se laissa retomber en arrière, en travers du matelas.

« Bien sûr. Voir des centaines de gens mourir sous le coup de la paranoïa pendant que tu te roules les pouces m'amuse.

- En fait, ce qui t'énerve vraiment c'est que je ne sois pas à ta botte comme tous les autres quand tu piques une nouvelle crise. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je viens de dire que ça te plait de pouvoir tyranniser tout le monde dans cette maison. » Puis voyant son visage blanchir de rage, il asséna cruellement : « Ne joue pas la surprise. Tu jubiles d'avoir l'occasion de te manifester, hein ? La douce et évaporée petite Ginny a enfin son heure de gloire. »

Elle dut se mordre les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui bondir à la gorge. Une colère sans borne brûlait au fond de ses yeux et faisait bouillonner son sang.

« Tu te fous de moi, là, Harry… » Chuchota-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules. Elle rit à son tour, dépitée. « J'aurais… tout entendu. Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu t'es seulement regarder depuis ta _victoire _? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton vipérin, un sourire aux lèvres. « Est-ce que tu as vu ce que tu es devenu ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sinon ça fait longtemps que tu te serais arrangé pour ne plus croiser un miroir. »

Touché. Il la foudroya du regard. Elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai presque de la peine pour toi, au fond.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien sache que c'est réciproque. » Il se releva et s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme remarqua alors avec satisfaction qu'il ne la dépassait même pas. « Tu crois quoi, Sainte Ginny ? Que tu vas soulever tout un peuple à toi toute seule ? Que tes paroles pleines de sagesses vont atteindre toutes les âmes torturées de ce pauvre pays ? » Il la provoqua à nouveau d'un sourire. « Que tu es naïve, ma pauvre fille. Si ce pays doit se casser la gueule, tu ne pourras absolument rien y faire. Tu seras juste au premier rang pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

- Alors c'est ça ? » Il cilla. « C'est à ça que tu veux échapper ? Dis-moi, tu comptes vraiment fuir pour ne pas être au « premier rang » ?

- Je ne fuis pas !

- Si, tu fuis ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je suive ton exemple ! J'ai des responsabilités ! Peut-être pas en tant que Sauveur mais en tant qu'être humain et je compte bien les assumer ! » S'écria-t-elle, furieuse. « Maintenant sors de ma chambre. Va-t-en. » Elle semblait à bout de souffle. Harry la couva d'un regard noir une dernière fois et fit volte-face.

La porte claqua.

.

Dévalant l'escalier à toute allure, Harry songea à convoquer sa veste d'un _accio_ avant d'atteindre le dernier palier, baguette en main. Il l'enfilait quand sa route croisa celle de Ron, Luna et Hermione, tous attablés dans la cuisine.

« Harry ? » S'étonna la blonde sibylline en le voyant traverser l'entrée.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? » C'était la voix inquiète de Ron qui lui posait la question.

- Foutez-moi la paix. »

Il transplana dès qu'il fut dehors, sans leur laisser le loisir de le rattraper. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une ruelle isolée de Londres. Adossé à un mur, il inspira. Son poing convulsa brusquement et il l'abattit contre les briques, dans son dos. Son autre main fourragea dans ses cheveux et il déglutit. La colère commençait à s'atténuer, laissant derrière elle plus rien qu'une fatigue morale. Il releva mollement la tête vers la sortie de l'impasse et intercepta les phares des nombreuses voitures.

Instinctivement, il avait pensé à Tottenham Court Road, l'endroit qui les avait sauvés, lui Ron et Hermione, lors de l'attaque au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Une évidence s'imposa brusquement à lui. Il n'avait pas transplané ici par hasard. Non, il avait pensé à cette rue parce qu'elle lui avait déjà permis… de fuir.

Désabusé, il regarda le creux de sa propre main.

_Est-ce que tu t'es seulement regardé depuis ta_ victoire_ ?_

_Je ne fuis pas !_

_Si, tu fuis !  
_

« Bon sang… »

Il se sentait tout à coup perdu. Terriblement perdu. Et seul à nouveau.

Son corps glissa de lui-même jusqu'au sol et il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, terrant son visage entre ses bras à la manière d'un enfant abandonné. Il resta ainsi longtemps, immobile alors que la ville continuait de vivre à toute vitesse, à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'un clochard imbibé s'approcha de lui pour le virer à grands coups de pieds, claironnant que la rue lui appartenait, qu'il ne voulait pas de gêneur chez lui et qu'il allait falloir qu'il trouve un autre coin où dormir, le soir tombait presque.

Il déambula encore quelques minutes dans Londres, les mains dans les poches, la nuque inclinée et les yeux dans le vague, comme un véritable fantôme. Finalement, il transplana à nouveau, à l'abri des regards derrière une vieille cabine téléphonique, jusqu'à un certain pub, coincé entre une boutique de disques et une librairie. Lorsqu'il entra, personne ne lui accorda la moindre attention. Du moins, personne mis à part la patronne.

« Bonjour Harry.

- Salut Hannah. »

La tenancière lui offrit un sourire complice auquel il ne répondit pas. Amusée par sa démarche de pantin, elle le regarda s'asseoir à son comptoir en nettoyant un verre. Ses cheveux, plus long encore qu'avant, tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, entourant amoureusement son visage moins fatigué. C'était indéniable, la vie au Chaudron Baveur et les confrontations perpétuelles à tous les soiffards, habitués ou non, qui venaient poser leurs carcasses dans le pub l'avaient endurcie. Harry le savait, cela n'avait pas été facile dès le début mais maintenant, il était évident que la jeune femme s'y plaisait.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien en forme. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter ici mais puisqu'il y était…

« Une bierraubeurre, ça suffira. »

Sa choppe se matérialisa sous son nez à peine quelques secondes plus tard. La choppe mais également Hannah, qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui et le fixait calmement.

« Oui, j'ai des problèmes et non je ne veux pas en parler. » Grommela-t-il sans lever le museau de la crème qu'il s'amusait à frôler du bout de ses doigts.

- T'en es sûr ? » Elle s'était penchée en avant, s'accoudant à son bar et posant son menton au creux de sa main droite.

- Certain. »

Elle fit la moue.

« C'est à cause de Mrs. Potter, c'est ça ? » Insista-t-elle, mutine.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. » Grogna Harry en suivant le trajet d'une bulle grelottante qui, du fond de sa choppe, remontait jusqu'à la surface.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle était censée devenir ?

- De toute évidence, non.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Guipure ? »

Harry soupira. De toute façon, elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout avoué.

« En parti.

- C'est vague ça.

- Hannah, ne me force pas à devenir vulgaire. »

Un rire ébranla les épaules de la jeune femme et il en profita pour avaler la moitié de son verre.

« J'en ai marre de m'entendre dicter ma conduite à tout bout de champ et par n'importe qui.

- Tu n'as qu'à les ignorer. » Proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- J'essaie.

- Ou alors, provoque-les.

- ?

- Fais le contraire de tout ce qu'ils te demandent de faire, ils finiront par s'en lasser bien avant toi. »

Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils, observant la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Hannah qui haussa un mince sourcil blond, son sourire toujours chevillé au coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu étais vraiment une élève de Pouffsouffle ?

- Figure-toi, mon cher Harry, qu'à Pouffsouffle aussi, nous savions nous amuser, quoique vous puissiez en penser, vous la maison rebelle. »

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil et s'effaça pour aller s'occuper d'autres clients.

.

Les ténèbres avaient totalement englouti les rues du Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'Harry sortit du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'avait pour autant pas la moindre envie de rentrer au Terrier et d'affronter tous les regards de la maisonnée. Son compter la présence de Molly, qui devait certainement être rentrée de Sainte Mangouste depuis longtemps déjà. Son esprit s'égara tandis qu'il se mettait à vagabonder entre les coins d'ombre de la vaste rue commerçante.

Arthur Weasley était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un miraculé. Il avait frôlé la mort de très près lors de la bataille finale et ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de son fils Percy. Les soins fonctionnaient tout doucement sur son corps meurtri et aujourd'hui encore, il subissait une longue convalescence entre les murs de l'hôpital sorcier. Sa femme, fidèle jusqu'au bout malgré la dépression qui la rongeait – et qu'elle avait vainement tenté de dissimuler –, restait à ses côtés aussi longtemps que possible, laissant aux soins d'Hermione l'entretien des derniers résidents du Terrier.

Un bruit cassa ici le fil des pensées du Survivant. Il releva la tête. Inconsciemment ou non, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes. Au beau milieu des ruines, les spectres verts qui encadraient la porte de Felius semblaient plus vivaces que jamais, se trémoussant dans la nuit noire avec fébrilité tandis qu'entre eux, une ombre quittait la boutique.

Harry se sentit frémir. C'était lui. C'était Draco Malfoy.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il abandonna le pan de mur derrière lequel il se cachait jusque là et gagna l'allée démolie à pas de loup. Face à l'herboristerie, le traitre terminait de fermer la porte, inconscient de l'ombre qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'on cadenassa subitement son poignet, plaquant son dos contre une poitrine inconnue.

La panique fit dévier son trajet et au lieu d'atterrir dans la vieille maison de la défunte Tourdesac, à l'abri des regards, Anthéa les fit atterrir sur le seuil de son duplex. Ahurie, elle vacilla un instant avant de se rendre compte que le voyage raté avait au moins eu le mérite de la libérer de son agresseur. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de se saisir de sa baguette que déjà, on se jetait à nouveau sur elle. Elle percuta violemment la porte derrière elle et sentit sa tête rebondir contre le bois. Etourdie, elle papillonna faiblement des yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Son souffle se coupa net lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières. A quelques centimètres de son visage, elle reconnut celui du garçon de la boutique. Harry Potter. Le Survivant.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, parler, mais toute la haine qui brillait dans les yeux sombres la réduisit irrémédiablement au silence. Elle ne sentait presque plus ses poignets, prisonniers des doigts cruels du jeune homme, en revanche, elle avait presque mal au cœur tant celui-ci battait fort. Figés dans ce face-à-face hors du temps, ils s'observèrent de longues secondes. Harry serrait les dents si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient sur le point de se briser.

« Sale traitre. »

Son souffle, transformé en vapeur par la température glaciale qui régnait sur Godric's Hollow, s'échoua sur les joues blafardes de la vendeuse qui écarquilla les yeux, comme tirée d'un rêve. Elle se mit alors à se débattre, ahanant des « Laissez-moi tranquille ! » effrayés qui excitèrent la colère du garçon. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent et il se plaqua contre elle, la coinçant entre son corps et le battant.

« Traitre ! » Hurla-t-il. « Montre-moi ton vrai visage ! Tu t'es fait passer pour mort, hein ? C'est comme ça que tu as survécu ?! »

Il écumait de rage, s'acharnant à étouffer les gestes désordonnés de sa prisonnière.

« Vous êtes complètement dingue ! Lâchez-moi ! » Cracha-t-elle en retour, contaminée par la colère qui exsudait de tous les pores de la peau de son bourreau. « Lâchez- »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge et elle arrondit les yeux une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une main féroce s'abattit sur sa gorge. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un cri silencieux et Harry rapprocha leurs visages, comme déchaîné. Une de ses jambes se glissa entre celles de sa proie, la clouant définitivement à la porte, et tant pis si quelqu'un les apercevait.

« Sale traitre… » Chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent dangereusement sur la gorge fragile et un filet de salive se mit à couler au coin des lèvres incolores. Il serrait désormais à deux mains, lion en fureur qu'il était. Pourtant, alors qu'il serrait encore, un violent coup de genou le cueillit au ventre. Si fort qu'il se sentit basculer en arrière. Ses doigts accrochèrent le manteau d'Anthéa et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble, s'échouant dans la neige, lui sur le dos, elle sur le flanc.

Assommé par sa chute, Harry l'entendit vaguement tousser, puis la neige crissa et il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle rampait vers sa baguette, la gorge rouge et les cheveux dans les yeux. Dans un effort difficile, il se tourna vers elle et entrava sa taille pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils se débattirent encore une fois mais au terme de cette lutte, Harry prit à nouveau l'ascendant sur elle, enjambant son corps jusqu'à pouvoir presser son bassin contre le sien.

Ils haletaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre, immobiles, une nouvelle fois face à face.

« Tu es revenu me hanter ? » Harry ricana alors qu'elle creusait les épaules, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents dans l'attente de sa sentence. « Personne ne m'a cru lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais vivant… Tout le monde me prend pour un dingue parce qu'ils te croient mort. » Il s'abaissa sur elle, grimaçant de colère. « Et j'en ai marre de passer pour un fou. Alors autant leur donner raison. »

Il souleva son bras, au bout duquel sa main avait empoigné une pierre à la pointe aigüe. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de l'abattre sur le visage de sa prisonnière et fut propulsé la seconde d'après sur plusieurs mètres.

« Harry ! »

Des pas de course, étouffés par la neige, résonnèrent et Remus se jeta au sol, près du corps du Survivant.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en le voyant rouvrir péniblement les yeux.

- Remus ? » S'étonna le garçon en se relevant sur un coude, encore secoué par son vol plané.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… »

Il tourna la tête vers le duplex, devant lequel Anthéa se relevait maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux noyés de larmes. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il écarquilla les paupières, comme s'il prenait tout à coup conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Remus s'intéressa lui aussi à la jeune femme et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille, l'air terrifié. Ses lèvres tiraient dangereusement sur le violet mais ce qui choqua profondément l'ancien professeur fut la marque rouge qu'elle avait dans le cou.

« Mademoiselle… » Tenta-t-il en se relevant doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

- Ne m'approchez pas ! » S'écria-t-elle dans un sanglot en reculant. Elle essuya son nez du bord de sa manche et se précipita sur sa baguette avant de disparaitre dans le duplex.

Remus fixa la porte close un moment. Lentement, il reporta son attention sur Harry. La tête et les épaules basses, il se tenait le bras.

« Harry, dis-moi que tu n'as pas… »

Le regard farouche que le jeune garçon leva vers lui, entre peur et colère, lui confirma tristement la réalité.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Fin du cinquième chapitre avec enfin un peu d'action. Alors, c'est comme ça que vous l'imaginiez, la confrontation entre Harry et Anthéa, vous ? ; ) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	6. Chapitre VIème

**Titre :** Back  
**Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre _Harry Potter_ sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Warning :** Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni tous les éléments du livre 7. Relations homosexuelles explicitées.  
**Musique :** _My Last Breath_, d'Evanescence.

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

**Chapitre VIème**

Le vieux chapeau ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma. Que dire ?

Face à lui, recroquevillée sur son canapé, Anthéa pleurait. Elle l'avait surpris en rentrant quelques minutes plus tôt, paniquée et en colère. Avant de partir au travail, elle le replaçait toujours près de l'évier et de fait, s'il avait vaguement entendu quelques cris échappés et des bruits de lutte, il n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé. Sa propriétaire avait fermé les volets d'un coup de baguette, la porte à double-tours, chose que, de mémoire, elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant, et mis en place quelques sorts de protection. Puis elle s'était immobilisée au centre la pièce, les bras ballant, avant de s'écrouler pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Jamais il n'avait vu la pauvre enfant dans un tel état.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour qu'elle parvienne à se calmer. Le silence revint, froid, glaçant, chassant les sanglots et les gémissements. Le regard clair et mouillé luisait faiblement dans la pénombre, au-dessus du bras qui retenait ses jambes et derrière lequel elle cachait toujours la moitié de son visage. Puis tout à coup, comme si on la libérait de chaines invisibles, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le côté. Sa joue rebondit sur le velours côtelé du canapé et ses bras s'affalèrent devant elle. Sa main inerte relâcha sa baguette qui glissa entre ses doigts et tomba sur le sol dans un petit bruit matte. Son dos couvert de neige et ses bottes avaient laissé sur le dossier et les coussins de grandes tâches sombres et humides. Dehors, les volets grincèrent, réveillés par le vent furieux qui tentait de les arracher hors de leurs gonds et par l'interstice qu'il créait, un rayon de lune arrivait parfois à pénétrer dans le petit salon, éclairant le plancher en bois clair et la peau transparente de ses poignets.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement, comme une poignée de sable dans cette fausse accalmie. Un souffle tremblant traversa la pièce, suivi du bruissement du tissu lorsque Anthéa se redressa enfin. A tâtons, elle chercha l'interrupteur et de la lampe à pied qui se trouvait sur la petite table, entre le canapé et le siège, et qui s'alluma au bout de quelques secondes, suivie des quatre appliques de la pièce. Le chapeau tiqua. Il découvrait enfin la jeune fille, son visage ravagé par les pleurs, ses yeux rouges et surtout, sa gorge…

A nouveau, il voulut parler mais elle lui intima le silence d'un regard. Il se tut.

Avec des gestes lents, Anthéa enleva ses bottes puis sa veste, les abandonnant au pied du sofa tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, chancelante comme un pantin mal articulé. Elle contourna le comptoir et s'attela à faire chauffer un peu d'eau. L'esprit ailleurs, elle fixa un moment la bouilloire qui fumait doucement. Sa main quitta le plan de travail et glissa sur sa gorge, là où elle sentait encore la pression d'un étau fantôme. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que ses reins butent contre le bord du comptoir. Elle glissa sur le sol alors que les larmes recommençaient à rouler sur ses pommettes.

« Petite, le carrelage est froid et tu es trempée. Tu devrais aller te changer. »

Elle renifla et leva les yeux vers le chapeau, le distinguant à peine à travers la vapeur opaque. En temps normal, celle-ci l'incommodait tellement qu'il pestait contre sa propriétaire dès qu'elle s'approchait des plaques mais aujourd'hui, il en faisait totalement abstraction, subissant sans rien dire la moiteur qui rendait son vieux tissu humide et brûlant. Anthéa se souleva un peu, sur quelques centimètres seulement, et tendit le bras vers lui. Quand elle parvint à le récupérer, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol et le posa sur ses cuisses pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qui t'a donné à moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix altérée et s'il avait eu un regard, un vrai regard, elle aurait pu y lire toute la pitié et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant.

- Je ne sais plus. » Et il était sincère. « Mais toi tu sais comment le savoir. Pose-moi sur ta tête et on retrouvera la mémoire. Toi et moi. »

Elle le fixa sans rien dire puis doucement, elle se recroquevilla, serrant contre son cœur ce dernier compagnon qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, regretta de n'être qu'un chapeau.

* * *

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et sortit Remus de ses pensées. Machinalement, il éteignit le feu de la vieille gazinière et d'un coup de baguette, versa l'eau brûlante dans un grand bol en porcelaine. De longues volutes blanches et inodores s'élevèrent alors jusqu'au plafond bas, redessinant le court chemin que prenaient Remus et son plateau. Ces longs fantômes blancs le suivirent jusqu'à la fenêtre, là où Harry observait l'horizon doré du matin, par-dessus les immeubles de Londres.

Depuis la veille, depuis qu'il s'était réfugié là, le front contre la vitre, Remus ne l'avait presque pas vu bouger. Il soupira et s'efforça de sourire.

« Le thé est prêt. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix douce. « C'est de la marjolaine. C'est très bon pour se relaxer. »

Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry ne réagissait toujours pas et Remus remarqua qu'il avait enlevé ses lunettes. Celles-ci se trouvaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, près de sa baguette.

« Tu comptes parler à nouveau un jour ? » Demanda soudain l'ancien professeur avec un demi-sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Fit Lupin en haussant les épaules. « Comment tu t'es retrouvé à Godric's Hollow, par exemple. »

Les lèvres du Survivant blanchirent lorsqu'il les serra l'une contre l'autre, presque autant que ses jointures sur son jean.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir, Harry.

- A quoi ça va servir ! » S'écria le jeune homme. « Quoique je te dise, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue !

- Bien. Comment va ton bras, alors ? »

Harry cilla, complètement pris au dépourvu par la question. Remus, lui, le regardait calmement.

« Hein ?

- Ton bras. » Répéta patiemment l'aîné.

- A ton avis ? » Le Survivant se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur. « Tu m'as envoyé droit sur une pierre. » Chuchota-t-il amèrement sans voir l'expression de Remus changer du tout au tout.

- Pardon ?

- Ton expelliarmus ! » S'encoléra l'impatient. « Il m'a-

- Ce n'était pas moi. »

Un silence hébété tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb.

« Qu… quoi ?

- Je ne t'ai jeté aucun expelliarmus, Harry.

- Alors… c'était elle ! »

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant, la nuque inclinée et le regard braqué sur le parquet. Le fil même de ses pensées semblait se dessiner dans les rainures du bois usé.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête, soucieux. « Sa baguette se trouvait sur le sol quand elle s'est relevée. Et vu votre position, si c'était vraiment elle, tu aurais été projeté dans l'autre sens. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Et écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

« Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vus… ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui risques le plus gros dans cette histoire.

- Mais c'est à moi qu'on a jeté le sort, non ?

- Peut-être. Mais si on venait à apprendre que le Survivant s'est battu bec et ongle avec une jeune fille aussi solitaire…

- Les milices… »

Remus soupira. Les milices, oui.

* * *

« Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

Un « clic » isolé résonna dans la pièce quand Anthéa coinça une barrette métallique rouge derrière son oreille, dégageant son regard gris du rideau blond de sa frange. Elle réajusta une énième fois le col roulé de son pull noir et acheva de boutonner la braguette de son pantalon blanc. Elle tirailla un peu sur les bords et hésita un instant à mettre une ceinture. Elle y renonça en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps.

« Felius ne t'en voudra pas. »

Toujours debout, elle enfila une paire de tennis grise, sautillant à cloche pied jusqu'à sa table basse où son sac l'attendait. Elle fouilla rapidement dans les quelques babioles qu'elle emportait toujours avec elle jusqu'à y dénicher une écharpe à carreaux gris et blancs qu'elle enroula autour de son cou d'un mouvement ample.

« Un jour de repos te ferait du bien, petite.

- Je ne vais pas rester enfermée éternellement. » Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir du salon mais sur son visage émacié, la fatigue ne se discernait même plus. « Je dois aller travailler.

- Et s'il te retrouve ? » Elle tourna son regard vers lui et soupira.

- S'il me retrouve… Je réagirais plus vite. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à moi une deuxième fois. »

Le chapeau maugréa mais elle l'ignora et après un « au revoir » presque inaudible, quitta l'appartement en enfilant un anorak. Elle dévala les vieux escaliers en bois à pas pressés mais silencieux, passa devant la porte du deuxième appartement qui se trouvait juste sous le sien et quitta enfin le duplex. Pourtant, sur le pas de la porte, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle se vit échapper à la mort sur ce perron et elle eut beau lutter contre elle-même de toutes ses forces, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Ses doigts convulsèrent sur le chambranle en pierre et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Il n'y a personne, il n'y a personne, il n'y a personne…_

Pourtant ce ne furent ni ses efforts pour bouger ni son mantra désespéré qui l'aidèrent à retrouver le contrôle de son corps, mais le bruit du loquet derrière elle. Elle sursauta, tourna la tête en arrière et en comprenant que sa voisine s'apprêtait elle aussi à quitter son appartement, bondit dehors et courut jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Le dos plaqué à l'écorce rugueuse d'un hêtre, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement en entendant des pas creuser la neige puis enfin, elle vit la silhouette féminine s'éloigner vers le cimetière, entraînant derrière elle l'ondoiement gracieux d'une longue chevelure noire. Anthéa n'attendit pas de la voir disparaitre pour rejoindre la bicoque en ruines qu'avait autrefois occupée la célèbre Bathilda Tourdesac et qui, par chance, se trouvait être la maison voisine. Comme elle le faisait chaque jour depuis son emménagement, elle se glissa à l'arrière, là où une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée ne fermait plus, posa son sac sur le rebord et à la force de ses bras, se hissa dans le salon aux meubles surannés. Elle se frappa les mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire disparaitre la poussière qui s'accrochait à la laine de ses manches et récupéra son sac. Enfin à l'abri, elle put transplaner.

Dans l'arrière boutique de l'herboristerie, elle fut accueillie par un mélange de parfums familier. Certaines plantes bruissèrent, s'éveillant d'un sommeil lourd le temps de quelques secondes avant de replonger dans leur torpeur, rassurées par sa présence devenue aussi habituelle que celle de Felius. Elle soupira, rassérénée par cette intimité qu'elle chérissait plus encore que celle de son propre logement, et entreprit de se délester de son manteau. Elle hésita à enlever son écharpe mais songea que la garder autour du cou aurait pu paraitre suspect.

« Bonjour, Anthéa. »

La jeune femme se tourna et adressa un léger signe de tête à Jafar. L'herboriste, déjà vêtu de son tablier, portait d'énormes gants de peau sur lesquels s'éparpillaient les tentacules minuscules mais vénéneux d'une variante exotique du Filet du Diable. Il déposa le pot dans lequel se trouvait l'étrangeté sous un faisceau de lumière. L'effet fut immédiat et la plante se rétracta brusquement, libérant les bras du vieil homme qui pris soin de s'éloigner avant d'éteindre la lumière.

« J'ai fait du thé. » L'informa-t-il en ôtant ses protections. « Je l'ai fait refroidir pour toi.

- Merci. » Répondit poliment la jeune assistante.

- Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que tu t'occupes du moly, celui que l'on a reçu il y a quatre jours.

- Bien.

- En revanche, ce soir je fermerai la boutique plus tôt. »

Une lueur de détresse s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais Felius ne la remarqua pas et continua sur sa lancée :

« J'ai certaines choses à faire alors nous partirons à cinq heures.

- Si vous voulez, je peux rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

- Ça ira. »

Impuissante, Anthéa le regarda récupérer quelques ustensiles et disparaitre dans la boutique. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle se mit au travail. La journée passa lentement, laissant tout le loisir à son angoisse d'enfler, alimentée par les tintements réguliers de la cloche de l'entrée et le _tic tac _de l'horloge. Elle craignait de voir son bourreau la poursuivre jusque dans le magasin une nouvelle fois et ce même si elle savait que Felius ne le laisserait certainement pas s'approcher, mais elle craignait aussi de devoir rentrer et de le trouver devant sa porte. Heureusement pour elle, le moly demandait des soins longs et fastidieux qui l'éloignèrent de la caisse et des rayons pour la journée entière. Si bien d'ailleurs que lorsqu'il fut cinq heures, elle s'en occupait toujours, passant et repassant la pulpe de ses doigts oints d'un gel magique et nutritif sur les pétales gris.

« Anthéa, il va falloir y aller. »

Elle releva la tête vers la porte entrouverte derrière laquelle Felius se chargeait de la caisse et se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait _vraiment_ rester ici mais insister aurait été déplacé aussi se résigna-t-elle à obéir, anxieuse comme jamais. Avec des gestes volontairement lents, elle se lava les mains et récupéra ses affaires. Felius l'attendait déjà à la porte. Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il l'invita à sortir la première et une fois dehors, elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner plus que nécessaire. Jafar, trop occupé à fermer sa boutique, passa encore une fois à côté de ce trouble qu'elle cachait pourtant bien mal et inconscient de son état, transplana le premier après une rapide salutation. Mue par une pulsion incontrôlable, Anthéa avait tendu la main vers lui au dernier moment, une brève seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide et elle regretta soudain de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Inconsciemment ou non, elle frotta sa gorge encore douloureuse. La peur de revoir son tortionnaire l'avait tellement obnubilée que pas une fois elle n'avait songé à cacher ses ecchymoses. Heureusement, son col avait rempli son office à la perfection et Jafar… Jafar n'avait rien remarqué.

* * *

Ron soupira, enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Remus.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il s'y était rendu pour prendre, au nom de tous les résidents du Terrier, quelques nouvelles d'Harry. En effet, le jeune homme n'était pas rentré depuis sa dernière altercation avec Ginny, l'avant-veille, et si Lupin avait pris soin d'envoyer un hibou pour rassurer la maisonnée en les informant qu'il avait lui-même rapatrié le vagabond dans sa propre demeure, il n'avait rien précisé de plus. Ron s'était donc porté volontaire pour se rendre chez l'ancien professeur.

Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait s'en féliciter ou s'en mordre les doigts. Un peu des deux sûrement. Il pinça les lèvres. Les dernières nouvelles lui glaçaient encore le sang.

Arrivé face à l'immeuble où logeait le loup-garou, il avait dû grimper jusqu'aux derniers étages, là où, sous les combes, se trouvaient de misérables chambres de bonnes dont celle qu'occupait Remus. C'était d'ailleurs ce même Remus qui était venu lui ouvrir lorsqu'il avait frappé, un manteau sur le dos et ses bottes aux pieds, visiblement prêt à partir. Si Ron s'en était étonné, il n'en avait rien dit, préférant se renseigner sur l'état de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, assis derrière la maigre silhouette de son tuteur, avait cillé en l'apercevant mais s'était aussitôt réfugié dans un profond mutisme en détournant amèrement les yeux.

Par la suite… Remus l'avait invité à s'asseoir et de fil en aiguille, on avait fini par lui raconter tout ce qui était arrivé. Tout. Jusqu'à l'agression. Le Survivant était resté muet, à regarder ailleurs comme si l'histoire ne le concernait pas. Ron, lui, n'avait pas été capable d'en faire autant. Bien au contraire. Ses yeux brillants d'une douloureuse incompréhension n'avaient pas lâché une seule fois le visage blafard du coupable.

Arrivé au bout de son récit, l'ancien enseignant lui avait demandé de rester avec Harry, le temps qu'il puisse se rendre auprès de la jeune femme pour assurer ses arrières et lui présenter quelques excuses. Il se relevait quand Ron avait soudain lâché :

« Non. C'est moi qui vais y aller. »

Il ne s'était clairement pas senti le courage de rester seul auprès de ce garçon si différent d'Harry Potter. Il ne l'effrayait pas. Enfin, en un sens si et il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout cela. Son meilleur ami souffrait, de cela il en avait conscience, mais dans son état, il n'aurait été bon qu'à lui faire un peu plus de mal. De plus, Remus avait déjà abordé cette mystérieuse jeune femme et ses entrevues ne s'étaient pas soldées de la meilleure des façons. En revanche, lui ne la connaissait pas et inversement. Ce serait plus facile de l'approcher.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé ici, à Godric's Hollow, sur le pas d'une maison qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie et prêt à affronter le regard de celle que son meilleur ami, son _frère_ avait tout bonnement agressée la veille.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il chercha sur l'interphone le nom de Negulus. Il inspira profondément et sonna. Près d'une minute passa et il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand un petit crachotement perça le silence.

« Oui ? » La voix éthérée se confondit avec le vent qui se levait et il dut presque coller son oreille au haut-parleur pour l'entendre.

- Allô ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bonsoir, miss Negulus je suis… je suis Ronald Weasley. J'aimerais discuter avec vous.

- Si vous faites du porte-à-porte ça ne m'intéresse pas, merci. » Soupira la voix fatiguée.

- Non, attendez !

- Ne criez pas. Je vous entends. »

Ron étouffa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de continuer :

« Écoutez, je ne fais pas de porte-à-porte. J'aimerais seulement discuter avec vous.

- Non. Je ne vous-

- C'est important. Et ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je vous le jure. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement et Ron crut qu'elle avait raccroché. Il perdait totalement espoir lorsque la porte fit un bruit étrange et qu'il entendit :

« C'est ouvert. »

Rassuré, il allait pénétrer dans le hall quand un détail arrêta son élan.

« Excusez-moi ! Quel-

- Au premier. »

Cette fois, elle raccrocha et il entra pour de bon. Face à l'escalier, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et dut poser sa main tremblante sur la rambarde en bois pour monter les marches. Son pas était lent et une véritable déferlante de questions le rendait un peu confus. Ressemblait-elle tant que ça à Draco Malfoy ? Pouvait-elle être Draco Malfoy ? Après tout, elle avait tellement chamboulé Harry… Peut-être… Non. Bien sûr que non. Draco Malfoy était mort avec des centaines d'autres sorciers pendant la bataille. Le nom qui se trouvait sur la pierre de Poudlard était une preuve irrécusable. La pierre ne pouvait pas mentir. Hélas.

Il secoua la tête en arrivant enfin au palier supérieur. Il frappa. Il entendit le bruit d'un verrou et le battant s'ouvrit. Néanmoins, on avait pris soin de mettre l'entrebaîlleur et l'intérieur était si sombre que Ron ne distinguait rien. Il se tordit le cou, à la recherche d'une présence quand soudain, un visage apparut. S'il fut surpris, la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se complaire dans son ébahissement duquel elle le tira par un regard plein de méfiance.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Fit-t-elle sur un ton ferme. Sa main, longue et pâle, s'était posée sur le bord de la porte et elle semblait prête à la lui refermer au nez au moindre geste suspect.

- Je… » Il déglutit et se força à faire bonne figure. « Je suis un ami d'Harry Potter et... Attendez ! » Il avait tendu la main vers elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'échapper. « Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, je vous promets que je ne vous veux aucun mal. On peut même discuter ici, si vous voulez. Je vais mettre un sort de silence et je n'essaierai pas de rentrer. Je vous en prie… » Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire suppliant mais la porte se referma.

Ron cilla, hébété, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un profond soupir de déception. La tête basse, il fit demi-tour.

« C'est ouvert. »

Il sursauta et fit volte-face. En effet, la porte était entrouverte et il ne voyait plus le reflet métallique de l'entrebaîlleur. Ravi, il s'approcha et repoussa le battant sur une pièce sombre, tout juste éclairée par la lumière avare d'une vieille lampe à pied et celle du ciel blanc de Godric's Hollow. Il fronça les sourcils en progressant prudemment dans l'appartement. La jeune femme n'était nulle part.

« Excusez-m- »

Il se figea net en sentant la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer quelque part entre ses omoplates. Elle l'avait attendu au coin de l'entrée et s'était approchée en silence. Maintenant elle le tenait en joug, le bras tendu et les yeux plissés. Ron tourna les siens sur le côté et leva lentement les mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi.

« Je vous jure que je ne vous ferai rien. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais il sentit la pression de sa baguette augmenter contre son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux juste… M'excuser. Pour ce qui est arrivé hier. » Commença-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Vous excuser ?

- Oui. Ce qu'il a fait est… » Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour y chercher une force supérieure quelconque à laquelle s'en remettre. « Épouvantable. » Il n'y avait hélas pas d'autre mot. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il y est quoique ce soit au monde qui puisse justifier un acte pareil mais… » Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches et secoua lentement la tête. Il aurait voulu justifier l'attitude de son meilleur ami, l'absoudre de ses erreurs et montrer que ce n'était pas _entièrement_ sa faute. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Harry n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il ferma les yeux, désabusé. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je voulais juste… que vous le sachiez. »

Enfin, le point douloureux sous sa nuque disparut et il se tourna lentement vers sa silencieuse auditrice. Elle le fixait de ses yeux gris au fond desquels brillaient une cruelle désillusion et une grande fatigue. Elle semblait tellement éteinte. Ron détourna le regard, gêné par cette sensation.

Est-ce qu'Harry était vraiment à l'origine de tout ce désespoir ? Il décida que non.

« Je… Je vais y aller. » Bafouilla-t-il.

- Vous savez où est la porte. »

Il releva la tête avec surprise tandis que la jeune femme le dépassait sans un regard. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une autre pièce, le laissant seul dans l'entrée. Morose, Ron observa une dernière fois l'appartement terne qui cristallisait si bien l'état d'esprit de sa locataire et sortit d'un pas trainant. En descendant les escaliers, il ne prêta aucune attention au bruit de porte qui résonna dans le hall, déambulant comme une ombre jusqu'à la sortie.

Pourtant, alors que la blancheur immense du village enneigé réapparaissait enfin sous ses yeux, mû par une force inconnue, il tourna la tête. Juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs et entre eux, un visage. Un visage connu.

Il écarquilla lentement les yeux. Mais la porte se referma. Et tout disparut.

« Theodore… »

* * *

Voilà, sixième chapitre achevé. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je l'ai déjà remanié tellement de fois que j'ai finalement décidé de vous le livrer tel quel. Je ferai mieux au prochain chapitre.

Cela dit, j'espère qu'à vous, au moins, ça vous aura plu et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va comme ce qui ne va pas.


	7. Chapitre VIIème

**Titre :** Back  
**Disclaimer :** Toute l'œuvre Harry Potter sur laquelle je me base est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.  
**Warning :** Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue ni tous les éléments du livre 7. Relations homosexuelles explicitées. A noter aussi que j'ai gardé la version originale du prénom de Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape et Kreattur.  
**Note : **Ce septième chapitre aura bien tardé et je m'en excuse (déménagement oblige…). Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture.

.

**Chapitre VIIème**

Avec un respect presque religieux mêlé malgré tout d'une certaine réticence, Remus posa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur la vieille tapisserie de la famille Black, à l'endroit même où le visage et le nom de Sirius avait été calcinés d'un cruel coup de baguette, des années plus tôt. Toucher ce bois brûlé et les bords desséchés de la tenture lui fit l'effet douloureux d'appuyer sur l'une de ses propres plaies. Il ferma les yeux, ravala péniblement la peine qui lui broyait le cœur et inspira profondément. Les souvenirs l'avaient envahi dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans le hall du 12th Square Grimmauld, et ce avec la puissance d'un raz-de-marée. Submergé, il avait vu tous les fantômes du passé ressurgir avec une acuité unique. Cette vieille maison n'était rien d'autre qu'une pensine géante.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le souvenir d'un jeune Sirius disparaissait en courant au détour de la porte, emportant avec lui un rire lointain et si familier… Et lui, pauvre bougre, tendait les doigts dans les ténèbres de la chambre, vers une vie qui n'était déjà plus la sienne.

Tout s'effritait autour de lui. Tout s'écroulait comme un château de cartes. Seule sa silhouette solitaire persistait dans ce désastre. Un sourire malheureux effleura ses lèvres. Même le vieux tableau de Walburga Black ne hurlait plus dans la demeure. La toile dans laquelle résidait son souvenir avait été brûlée pendant la guerre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé regretter cette vieille femme un jour.

Le cœur lourd, il inclina la tête et laissa s'évaporer la peine. Bientôt… Bientôt il ne resterait plus rien, si ce n'est les souvenirs. Le temps tuerait les sentiments. Mais en attendant, il devrait souffrir encore un peu. C'était peut-être ça, au fond, sa punition pour ne pas avoir su protéger tous ceux qu'il avait un jour aimés.

Un éclair de lucidité vrilla soudainement son cerveau, dissipant la brume qui l'engourdissait lentement. Non, il y avait encore quelqu'un qu'il pouvait aider. Harry était encore là. Pas tout à fait sauf mais il pouvait encore le sauver. Et s'il y avait une seule chance de le voir sourire à nouveau avant que lui-même ne parte à son tour, alors il mettrait tout en œuvre pour y parvenir.

Son regard se durcit et ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les vestiges du nom de son vieil ami. A la place, il glissa le long de l'arbre généalogique décharné de l'illustre famille, passant des rameaux les plus bas aux branches maîtresses avec une attention nouvelle. Inconsciemment, ses lèvres mimèrent quelques noms tandis qu'il remontait toujours plus haut. Arrivé à la troisième génération, il fut forcé de reculer de deux pas pour pouvoir embrasser toute l'étendue de l'arbre du regard. Pourtant rien, rien, toujours rien… Si.

Le front de Remus s'assouplit enfin, faisant disparaitre une vilaine ride du lion, et il s'approcha à nouveau en plissant les yeux. Phineas. Phineas Niggelus.

Un soupir court, comme une respiration retenue jusque là, s'échappa des lèvres de l'ancien professeur dont les épaules retombèrent brusquement. Il était pourtant persuadé…

Son regard dépité retomba sur le parquet et il secoua lentement la tête. Avec un nouvel effort, il tenta de se rappeler une fois encore les quelques rares week-end de sa jeunesse passés dans la sinistre maison et plus particulièrement d'un après-midi d'automne où lui et Sirius étaient parvenus jusqu'à cet étage, profitant de l'absence de Walburga pour découvrir cette maison immense qui était restée un mystère parfois même pour ses propres propriétaires.

Nigellus, hein… Avait-il vraiment confondu ?

Il ferma les yeux, retraçant à travers les yeux de l'adolescent qu'il avait été l'arbre généalogique, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Non. Le nom ne changeait pas…

« Phineas Negulus… » Murmura-t-il.

Ça sonnait faux. Alors pourquoi ?

Sceptique, il leva le bras et posa le plat de sa main sur la broderie dorée, caressant la tapisserie à la recherche d'une imperfection. Son majeur retraça même le nom de l'ancêtre Black mais n'y trouva rien.

Forcé de reconnaître ce qui apparaissait comme une évidence, Remus fixa un long moment encore le mur tapissé, avant de tourner les talons, abandonnant derrière lui la pièce chargée de poussières. Dans les escaliers, son pas ralentit pourtant. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre doute, il avait toute confiance en sa mémoire. Cette mémoire qu'il avait si chèrement protégée – elle était tout ce qui lui restait après tout.

Il songea un instant à trouver une autre source, un autre arbre généalogique mais se ravisa. Dans cette triste époque, les gens n'éliminaient pas seulement les anciens « coupables ». Tout ce qui était susceptible de rappeler ce qu'ils considéraient à tord comme leur passé devait disparaitre. Les chefs de files avaient eu tôt fait d'organiser de grandes autodafés où un nombre incommensurable de livres avaient été réduits en cendres. Et de ceux qui évoquaient la famille Black, il ne restait probablement rien.

Les phalanges de Remus blanchirent autour de la vieille rampe de bois.

Brusquement, une nouvelle figure apparut dans ses souvenirs. Il releva brusquement la tête.

L'elfe ! L'elfe de maison, Kreattur… Lui devait se souvenir. La bête était la mémoire de cette maison mais où se trouvait-elle ?

L'ancien professeur réalisa soudain que depuis son arrivée, il ne l'avait pas aperçue une seule fois. Un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus le temps de chercher le vieil elfe et avec un soupir agacé, il se promit de revenir dès que possible.

* * *

_Ses jambes allaient lâcher…_

Un sanglot terrifié résonna dans la forêt, éclatant en échos dans un espace désespérément vide. Ou presque.

_Ses jambes allaient lâcher…_

Un hibou hulula doucement dans le brouillard bleuté, accompagné du bruissement des branches de sapins lorsque le vent se glissa entre les aiguilles. Puis brusquement, dans le calme oppressant qui régnait sur les lieux, un bruit de dérapage déchira la froide atmosphère, suivi d'un éboulement. Déployant de grandes ailes brunes, l'oiseau s'envola et dans sa panique, ébranla la branche sur laquelle il trônait depuis le matin-même. Quelques aiguilles vertes se détachèrent et s'échouèrent sur le sol, près d'une plume.

Le vent la fit frémir et s'apprêtait à l'emporter quand une semelle s'écrasa brusquement sur elle avant de repartir, marquant le pas brutal et lourd d'une course désespérée.

_Ses jambes allaient lâcher…_

Si l'ahanement rauque qui venait d'envahir la forêt comme une vague inquiéta les quelques animaux qui se terraient encore dans les bosquets, la respiration heurtée et les pas de courses qui faisaient crisser le gravier achevèrent de les faire fuir. Au pied des arbres gigantesques, une silhouette slalomait péniblement entre les troncs, s'écorchant les mains sur l'écorce ou la roche lorsqu'elle perdait l'équilibre.

Traversant l'espace à tout allure, l'inconnu semblait fuir le diable en personne, à jeter des coups d'œil incessants par-dessus son épaule comme il le faisait. Il tournait à nouveau la tête devant lui lorsqu'un tronc couché se dressa brusquement sur son chemin. Malgré une seconde d'hésitation, il accéléra finalement le pas et parvint à bondir par-dessus l'obstacle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut la pente raide que cachait le bois. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et même le temps sembla se suspendre dans sa chute.

Ses pieds, en retombant par miracle sur le sol en contrebas, accusèrent violemment le choc et il faillit trébucher, sonné par le contrecoup. Son cœur se remit à battre à toute allure et il dut puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour s'élancer à nouveau, bandant chaque muscle de son corps à l'extrême. La peur lui donnait des ailes. L'adrénaline, elle, lui brûlait les veines.

Il courrait si vite que devant lui, le paysage devenait flou. Dangereusement flou. Mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Il _les_ entendait, derrière lui.

Pourtant, le moment où son pied s'enfonça jusqu'à la cheville dans l'eau glaciale d'un ruisseau marqua l'instant exact où il su qu'il était perdu. Un sort venait d'être hurlé derrière lui et la seconde d'après, quelque chose se propulsa dans ses chevilles si violemment qu'il bascula sans pouvoir se retenir. Son corps s'écroula et la douleur qui vrilla tout son visage lorsque celui-ci heurta une pierre lui tira une plainte déchirante. Avec la force du désespoir, il ramena ses mains près de ses côtes, à plat sur le sol, et tenta de se relever mais il n'en avait plus la force.

Il s'était mis à pleurer d'épuisement quand un pied s'enfonça dans ses côtes pour le retourner sur le dos, dévoilant son visage sale et ensanglanté. Il avait la peau d'un cadavre, blanche, presque transparente, et ses courts cheveux noirs collaient à sa peau. Le misérable avait le visage tordu de douleur et de terreur et ses sanglots redoublèrent quand à travers le rideau de larmes et de poussière qui lui brouillait la vue, il distingua le visage de ses poursuivants.

« C'est au nom d'une justice nouvelle, pour un monde nouveau, que nous t'arrêtons, Marcus Flint.

- Pitié, non… Non… _NON !_ »

* * *

« Hé petite... »

Sur le canapé où elle somnolait dangereusement, Anthéa sursauta. Ses paupières papillonnèrent sur le paysage flou de son salon et elle tourna péniblement la tête vers le comptoir en plissant les yeux. Le chapeau la regardait avec un mélange étrange entre l'agacement et, chose étonnante, un soupçon d'inquiétude. Voire de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Un ronflement étrange lui coupa la parole et elle tourna la tête à l'opposé de la pièce cette fois, vers sa fenêtre. Sur le paysage blanc de Godric's Hollow qui s'étendait par-delà la vitre, la silhouette majestueuse d'un chat noir comme de la suie se découpait comme une ombre. Seul un œil jaune en amande luisait doucement dans la lumière blafarde. De là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait presque deviner le trait mince et lisse de la cicatrice qui avait remplacé le deuxième œil de l'animal.

Avec un soupir, Anthéa déplia ses jambes ankylosées et se releva avec une grimace. Des fourmis couraient dans ses jambes et elle tituba plus qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte. Avec un mince sourire, elle passa ses doigts entre les oreilles du félin qui se déroba en pliant le cou. Sans lui en tenir rigueur – elle avait l'habitude après tout – Anthéa consentit à reposer sagement sa main sur le rebord en bois et se tourna vers le chapeau, un poing sur la hanche.

L'objet magique ne quittait plus le prédateur des yeux et semblait tout sauf rassuré. Anthéa camoufla un léger rire sous un digne toussotement et secoua la tête.

« Tu en as encore peur ?

- Je n'ai _pas_ peur. » Râla la vieille guenille sur un petit ton vexé. « Je me méfie, simplement. S'il lui venait à l'idée de se faire les griffes ou les dents sur moi, je ne donne pas cher de mon cuir. »

Anthéa leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction de la cuisine.

« Tu ne vas pas le laisser dans l'appartement tout de même ? » S'indigna aussitôt son colocataire. « Mets-le dehors !

- Non. Et puis de toute façon, si tu veux mon avis-

- Je ne le veux pas.

- S'il avait vraiment envie de se faire les griffes ici, » Continua la jeune femme, imperturbable. « …le canapé serait cent fois plus intéressant que le vieux bout de chiffon que tu es.

- Sale petite impertinente, tu n'en dirais pas autant si _tu_ te retrouvais face à une bestiole de ta taille affublée de crocs et de griffes. »

Anthéa se contenta de haussa les épaules en posant une coupelle près du chapeau. Celui-ci haussa le pli qui lui servait de sourcil, suivant du coin de l'œil le manège de sa propriétaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'elle entrouvrait le bord d'un Tupperware.

- Je lui donne à manger.

- Laisse-le manger les rats, il doit avoir l'habitude. »

Anthéa ne prêta pas plus d'attention au rouspéteur et après avoir fait réchauffer des morceaux de blanc de poulet qu'elle avait mangé la veille, elle présenta son dîner au chat qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il tendit le cou, visiblement affamé, mais elle lui ôta brusquement la gamelle qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Elle lui adressa alors un signe engageant de la tête et après une brève hésitation, le chat consentit à bondir lestement de son perchoir pour rejoindre l'assiette.

Anthéa, elle, se renfonça dans son canapé et alluma la télévision sur une émission quelconque ou une dizaine de moldus s'agitaient derrière des fourneaux en suant à grosses gouttes. Dix minutes plus tard, le chat repartait par la fenêtre qu'Anthéa referma derrière lui.

« Petite…

- J'ai un nom, tu sais.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire monter ce gosse, la dernière fois ? »

La jeune femme cilla et observa le chapeau comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, avant de baisser les yeux. Elle sembla se perdre dans ses réflexions et un long moment passa avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Bien. »

Pourtant, lui savait. Il n'était peut-être qu'un chapeau, mais il voyait bien ce qui avait forcé la jeune femme a accepté une visite aussi incongrue, et dangereuse.

La solitude commençait à la ronger.

Il songea alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre dans cet appartement que sa silhouette esseulée, à part du reste du monde. Lui-même n'était rien d'autre qu'un bout de tissu rafistolé, rien qui puisse la prendre dans des bras protecteurs, contre une autre poitrine humaine. Où vivait-elle exactement ? Il avait parfois l'impression de la voir évoluer hors du temps et de l'espace, dans un monde vide, triste fantôme qu'elle était. Elle-même ne savait pas de quoi elle était prisonnière. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il la regarda plus intensément. Elle, son visage si blanc, si terne. Et brusquement, il eut l'impression de voir deux grandes mains la bâillonner. Il cilla mais déjà, la vision avait disparu. Ne restaient que ses lèvres closes et son regard éteint.

* * *

« Harry ? »

Face au mur, Harry releva la tête et marqua une courte hésitation avant d'ajuster le col de la veste qu'il était entrain d'enfiler. Derrière lui, il sentait le regard de Remus peser sur ses épaules et suivre le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Harry. » Insista l'ancien professeur, inquiet. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je… Je dois sortir, c'est tout. » Il haussa les épaules et se détourna enfin, cherchant dans la pièce son écharpe en veillant bien à ne pas rencontrer le regard de Remus.

- Sortir où ? » La voix de l'adulte s'était soudain durcie face à son comportement buté.

- Sortir ! » Il leva violemment les mains au ciel, affrontant enfin les prunelles de Lupin. Sous sa lourde frange noire, les siens rutilaient à nouveau. « Je dois _sortir_ ! J'en ai marre de rester enfermer ici, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, ça te va ? » Puis sans attendre de réponse, il dépassa Remus qui s'empêcha de le retenir et quitta la petite chambre de bonne pour dévaler les escaliers à toute allure.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble, il fouilla nerveusement l'intérieur de ses poches et y trouva un vieux morceau de parchemin et un stylo. Plaquant le papier contre le mur, il gribouilla y un message d'une main tremblante avant de le relire une fois, puis deux, attendant fébrilement que l'encre bleue disparaisse enfin. Quand elle le fit, laissant le morceau de parchemin aussi vierge que lorsqu'il l'avait sorti, il soupira et rangea le tout avant de passer la porte.

_« Retrouve-moi au Three Greyhounds dans une heure. »_

.

Nerveux, Harry dépiauta un nouveau morceau de sa serviette en papier et le fit tomber avec les autres dans la deuxième tasse vide qui trônait sur la table. Sa jambe s'agitait, son talon frappait le sol par intervalles et il semblait prêt à se relever comme un ressort à tout moment, comme le diable en boîte qu'il était. Le vent qui quitta soudain Old Compton Street pour s'engouffrer dans Greek Street, là où se trouvait la terrasse du café**[1]**, fit s'envoler sa frange, dévoilant le vert de ses yeux et sa cicatrice une brève seconde.

L'attitude de l'énergumène avait bien intrigué la serveuse qui s'était occupée de lui mais n'avait pas refroidi pour autant les quatre jeunes filles assises deux tables plus loin qui l'observaient en gloussant. Du moins le faisaient-elles que la plus téméraire du groupe ne tente une approche à son égard et ne se fasse tout bonnement rabrouer par le jeune Potter.

De plus en plus agacé, Harry frotta son visage à deux mains et s'apprêtait à partir pour de bon lorsqu'une haute silhouette fit son apparition de l'autre côté de la table. Le Sauveur releva la tête et fut surpris de découvrir le visage morne de Ron. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise et osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, les mains profondément ancrées dans ses poches.

« Salut… » Laissa-t-il tomber, placide.

Sidéré, Harry l'observa un instant sans rien dire avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise avec un rire nerveux.

« Salut ? » Répéta-t-il avant de perdre son rictus. « Ron, ça fait deux heures que j'attends… !

- Ça va, je suis là non ? » Étonnamment ou non, ce « je suis là » sonnait un peu comme un « j'aurais très bien pu ne pas venir » qui acheva d'échauffer le sang de Potter. Celui-ci se contenta pourtant de pincer les lèvres en fixant son ami qui s'installait face à lui avec un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Cette simple question, si froide fut-elle, doucha instantanément l'humeur d'Harry. Il sembla déconcerté et détourna les yeux. A pester contre son camarade pendant deux heures, il en avait presque oublié l'objet de cette rencontre. Il haussa les épaules pour se redonner contenance, en vain.

« Ça parait évident, non ? » Marmonna-t-il.

- Non. »

Ron asséna sa réponse sans ciller. Pour l'heure, Harry ne méritait aucune conciliation et peu importe qu'il se montre impitoyable ou pas. Évidemment, il avait bien failli ne pas venir et accéder à la requête de celui qui devenait peu à peu un étranger pour lui, lui avait coûté beaucoup d'efforts.

« Je voulais savoir… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Que veux-tu qu'elle dise ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est bien pour ça que je demande, Ron. » Grinça le jeune Potter en serrant les dents.

- Elle a rien dit. » Ron se renversa dans son dossier et posa son regard sur la rue, près d'eux. « Je me suis excusé pour ce qui est arrivé… Et je lui ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. » Cette fois, le bleu de ses yeux vacillants pesait sur le front du Survivant, comme une question muette qu'il posa pourtant à voix haute, après un long silence. « Tu ne me feras pas mentir, hein, Harry ? »

Mais Harry ne releva pas la tête. Ron sut alors que cette promesse-là, il ne pouvait pas la lui faire. Harry Potter vivait encore dans le passé. Dans cette parcelle de passé que cette rencontre avait fait revivre. Harry Potter était prisonnier… et sans doute le resterait-il à jamais.

La gorge nouée, Ron pinça les lèvres, poussa un soupir tremblant et fit racler les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol en se relevant. Une dernière fois, il attendit la réponse d'Harry mais c'est déçu qu'il dût faire demi-tour.

« Ron, attends… »

Le pas du Weasley se figea. Il ne se retourna pas.

« Est-ce que toi, tu l'as reconnu ? »

Il pensa _« oui »_. Il répondit…

« Non. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**[1] :** Le Café The Three Greyhounds existe vraiment sur Greek Street. En revanche, ce n'est qu'un détail mais il me semble qu'il n'a pas de terrasse (d'après mes souvenirs du moins), de fait, je l'ai moi-même ajoutée pour les besoins de l'histoire.


End file.
